Sirius y Hermione: una historia a través del tiempo
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Hermione hace un viaje en el tiempo por culpa de un cruce de hechizos y no sabe si volverá algún día a su tiempo. Por ello empieza a luchar, logrando hacerse poco a poco un nombre en la lucha contra Voldemort. Desgraciadamente solo tiene dieciséis años, por lo que tarde o temprano tendrá que volver al colegio, donde conocerá a los legendarios merodeadores y a Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La partida.

¿Nunca habéis tenido un sueño en el que huíais de alguien que te quería hacer daño? ¿No habéis sentido esa mezcla de miedo a mirar detrás de vosotros y ver que se acerca tu perseguidor y sientes exasperación por ver que avanzas muy lentamente?

Eso es lo que sentía Hermione Granger en esos momentos. Por culpa de Voldemort y su grupo de seguidores llamados mortífagos.

Hermione estaba huyendo de los mortífagos corriendo detrás de Harry y Neville pero la nube de polvo que tenía delante le impedía ver bien hacia donde corría.

¿Por qué estaba huyendo? ¿Qué había pasado antes de ese momento?

Ella y sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, habían acudido al Ministerio de Magia al tener Harry una visión sobre su padrino, Sirius Black, en poder de Voldemort en una sala del departamento de Misterios dentro del Ministerio de Magia. En el camino se les unieron otras tres personas, Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Los seis muchachos consiguieron entrar en el ministerio sin ser detectados (Hermione seguía sin explicarse cómo el Ministerio de Magia no tenia medidas de seguridad contra intrusos y en cambio perdían el tiempo imponiendo al colegio Hogwarts a la Suma Inquisidora, Dolores Umbridge) y cuando llegaron a la sala donde Sirius supuestamente estaba siendo torturado, no había nadie excepto un grupo de una docena de mortífagos que parecían dispuestos a matar con tal de que Harry les hiciera entrega de una profecía que había cogido minutos antes.

Mientras los mortífagos se burlaban de la ingenuidad de Harry acerca de la naturaleza de esa profecía, ellos consiguieron hacer un potente embrujo reductor que tiro las estanterías de la sala contra los mortífagos, lo cual ellos aprovecharon para huir. Y eso precisamente estaba haciendo Hermione al comienzo de nuestra historia.

En medio de la polvareda causada por el derrumbe de las estanterías de la Sala de las Profecías, Hermione vio una puerta hacia la cual se dirigían tanto Harry como Neville. Y allí se encamino ella también en medio de toses y con los ojos llorosos por el polvo. Pero cuando apenas le quedaban una veintena de metros para llegar a la puerta cinco mortífagos encapuchados le salieron al paso, bloqueándole la entrada. Hermione se giro rápidamente en medio de su carrera. Había otras salidas, seguro. Luna, Ginny y Ron habrían encontrado otra salida. Nada más darse la vuelta otros seis mortífagos se alzaron sobre ella, cortándoles el paso de nuevo. Estaban rodeados.

-_Ay, mierda, ya podían haberse perdido…-_pensó Hermione.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Aunque ella muriera se iba a llevar por delante tantos mortífagos como pudiera.

-Desmaius-gritó.

Un mortífago cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-Petríficus totalus-gritó el compañero del mortífago.

-Protego- grito Hermione-Talantalegra- grito a continuación apuntando a otro.

El mortífago empezó a mover las piernas a un ritmo frenético, como si estuviera bailando.

En ese momento todos los mortífagos gritaron algo que Hermione no comprendió. A continuación empezó a sentir una docena de hechizos impactar contra su cuerpo, quemándola. Empezó a gritar. El dolor era insoportable… pero solo duro un segundo. Al momento siguiente se desvaneció de la Sala de las Profecías.

En la sala se hizo un silencio inquietante.

-¿Qqque ha pasado?

Todos miraron el sitio en el que segundos antes había estado si víctima.

-Este donde este ahora la sangre sucia no debe importarnos. Lo que si debe importarnos es esa profecía que se ha llevado Potter- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange.

Al oír esas palabras, todos recuperaron su atención y corrieron hacia donde se había ido Potter con ese Longbottom.

Mientras tanto, en 1976, veinte años atrás, una Hermione Granger desmayada, con múltiples quemaduras en su torso y brazos, apareció en el suelo de la Sala de las Profecías del Departamento de Misterios. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Despertar.

Hermione estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados. Acaba de despertarse y todavía sentía la mente un tanto aturdida.

-¿Cuándo cree que despertara?- preguntó una voz que ella habría jurado que era la de su director en Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

-Resulta difícil decirlo, profesor. La pobre muchacha ha sufrido muchas quemaduras, algunas muy graves, pero gracias a Merlín la encontraron rápido- respondió una voz que no reconocía.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?- preguntó Dumbledore bajando la voz-¿La encontraron en la Sala de las Profecías?

_-¿La Sala de las Profecías?-_pensó Hermione. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

De pronto, como un fogonazo, le vino a la mente todo lo que pasó: Harry, Sirius, Voldemort, mortífagos, profecía… quiso abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le resultaban muy pesados.

-Sí- contestó la voz que no conocía- la trasladaron aquí enseguida y hemos conseguido curarle la mayoría de las quemaduras, pero no ha despertado aún.

-Desearía hablar con ella en cuanto despierte. Es posible que aún esté en edad escolar y me llama poderosamente la atención que vista con un uniforme de mi escuela.

-¿Por qué le llama la atención?

-Porque no la conozco. No la he visto nunca.

Ante semejante declaración, Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos, porque una de dos, o Dumbledore chocheaba ya o era ella la que tenía un problema. Al hacerlo un rayo de luz le hirió los ojos y tubo que entrecerrarlos. Estaba en una habitación de hospital y al lado de la puerta había dos hombres: uno era su director, Albus Dumbledore y el otro llevaba una túnica que Hermione identifico como la que usa el equipo médico de San Mungo.

Al verla moverse, los dos hombres se acercaron de inmediato a ella y mientras el sanador le hacia las correspondientes revisiones, ella centro su atención en Dumbledore.

Estaba distinto a como ella lo recordaba. Puede que fuera fruto del cansancio o el estrés por los exámenes del TIMO, pero hubiera jurado que el director frente a ella tenía menos arrugas de lo que ella recordaba.

-Buenos días señorita- saludó Dumbledore cordialmente.

-Buenos días señor. No quiero parecer maleducada, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

-La encontraron desmayada hace tres días en el Departamento de Misterios y la llevaron de inmediato a San Mungo. Ha estado todo este tiempo inconsciente…

-¿Dónde está Harry?- saltó de repente Hermione- ¿Y Ron? ¿Y los demás?

-¿Son amigos suyos?

-¡Sí!- respondió airada Hermione. ¿Por qué hacía como que no la reconocía?

-No se altere, por favor- le pidió el sanador- Los inefables que la encontraron solo la hallaron a usted en todo el Departamento.

-Eso no puede ser… estábamos todos allí, había mortífagos y tenían a…- en ese momento Hermione calló. No era seguro hablar de Sirius con un desconocido delante.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el medimago.

Hermione vio ahí una oportunidad de quitarse de encima al medimago.

-Si, lo único que me duele la cabeza- respondió la joven.

- Voy enseguida a por una poción para el dolor y a por la pomada para sus quemaduras.

Hermione se miró los brazos al oír aquello. Tenía los brazos con ese color rosado en que se vuelven las quemaduras cuando ya les queda poco para curase. Estaba tan ensimismada mirándose los brazos, que cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrándose dio un respingo. En la habitación solo se quedó Dumbledore, que la miraba con una sonrisa cortés.

- Señor, ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido con los mortífagos y Harry?

-Contestaré a sus preguntas con rapidez, pero antes dígame como se llama-fue la respuesta de Dumbledore.

Hermione, creyendo que era una especie de examen médico o que quizá era una pregunta por si su memoria quedó afectada por el trauma, respondió con rapidez:

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo dieciséis años, desde los once años estoy estudiando en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y mis mejores amigos se llaman Harry James Potter y Ronald Bilius Weasley.

El anciano profesor la miró todo el rato mientras ella hablaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, como si estuviera intentando descubrir alguna mentira en sus ojos. Al no encontrar ninguna su frente se nubló con la preocupación y el desconcierto.

Hermione se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando, pero se contuvo al ver a su profesor tan absorto. Al cabo de un minuto el profesor le preguntó:

-Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría decirme en qué fecha estamos?

-Junio de 1995.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la silla que Hermione tenía al lado de su cama.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- se inquietó ella- ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

-No- respondió él- estoy sorprendido. La última vez que miré el calendario de mi despacho era junio de 1975 y no suelo equivocarme de año- repuso con una sonrisa.

Hermione miró a su profesor: _definitivamente está ya demasiado mayor_, pensó. Dumbledore se estaba sacando un calendario de bolsillo y se lo tendió. La fecha era 1975.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuró Hermione.

¿Cómo demonios había viajado atrás en el tiempo? Es cierto que había leído varios libros del tema, pero esos viajes en el tiempo siempre estaban causados por un giratiempo o… por un hechizo que haya salido mal.

Ahora lo comprendía. Estaba en 1975, veinte años atrás en el tiempo. En esos momentos sus padres eran novios, los padres de Harry estaban en Hogwarts, los de Ron acababan de tener a Fred y a George… y Voldemort estaba en su máximo apogeo.

Pero lo que más la asustaba era que otra vez estaba sola. Como cuando se enteró que era una bruja y si quería estudiar magia tenía que abandonar el mundo que siempre había conocido, junto a sus padres, e ir al mundo mágico. Entonces había tenido la suerte de conocer a Harry y a Ron, sus mejores amigos, pero esta vez no tenía a sus padres protegiéndola en la distancia ni a Harry y Ron con ella. Esta vez estaba sola del todo.

-Tengo varias teorías- dijo Dumbledore. Parecía haber recuperado su jovialidad, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, como siempre.

- ¿Usted me cree?- preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore la miró con seriedad y le dijo:

-Por supuesto.

A Hermione la recorrió un sentimiento de calidez y algo de tranquilidad. Ahora no estaba sola.

- Debido a la gran cantidad de quemaduras que tiene tanto en su torso como en sus brazos, deduzco que ha recibido una gran cantidad de hechizos todos a la vez, ¿correcto?

-Sí, señor- respondió ella- un grupo de once mortífagos me acorraló en el Departamento de Misterios y me lanzaron varios hechizos todos a la vez.

-Comprendo- respondió él- de lo cual deduzco que esa combinación de hechizos la trajo hasta este tiempo. Veinte años atrás.

-Eso también opino yo. Lo leí en _Viajes a través del tiempo._

-Yo también leí ese libro- le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

-Señorita Granger, me hago cargo de que estará usted muy confundida y que querrá estar sola para digerir todo esto. No se preocupe por nada: yo hablare con el ministro para legalizar su situación y me encargaré de instalarla en una casa segura hasta que se sienta bien del todo.

-Gracias.

En ese momento entró de nuevo el sanador y le entrego a Hermione un vaso con una poción de color blanquecino.

-Tómesela en cuanto haya acabado de aplicarle la pomada.- le indicó.

En cuanto el sanador terminó, Hermione se bebió de un trago la poción. Dumbledore se acerco hasta ella:

-Señorita Granger, ya me voy. Pasare a verla por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, señor. Gracias.

Dumbledore y el sanador salieron por la puerta dejando a Hermione con sus pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La decisión.

En cuanto Hermione se quedó sola cerró los ojos fuertemente. Inspiró profundamente, cogiendo mucho aire por la nariz y lo soltó lentamente por la boca. Era una técnica de relajación que le había enseñado su madre. Ya antes de entrar en Hogwarts era una niña que no caía muy bien en la clase porque siempre les superaba en los exámenes sin que los otros niños se dieran cuenta de que intentaba ser la más lista porque en su interior sentía que le faltaba algo, que ella no era igual al resto de sus compañeros de su clase y antes de un examen se ponía tan nerviosa que su madre la obligaba a bajar al jardín que tenían en su casa, aunque fuera invierno, la hacía tumbarse en el césped, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su respiración durante diez minutos. Cuando terminaba esa sesión siempre se encontraba más relajada y con más fuerzas de afrontar ese examen. Otras veces se iban los tres juntos, su padre, su madre y ella de excursión al bosque de Dean. Allí, paseando en silencio, dejando que la naturaleza la rodeara y solo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos la relajaba y la hacía olvidarse de lo que la esperaba en la cuidad.

Por suerte en cuanto entró en Hogwarts encontró a Harry y Ron y, aunque sus comienzos no fueron muy buenos, después fueron sus compañeros inseparables.

No podía creer que ya no los tuviera… estaba sola.

Su interior de repente se resistió a la idea de darse por vencida. No por nada el sombrero seleccionador la había mandado a Gryffindor y su valor salió a flote cuando mas perdida y confusa estaba. Encontraría el modo de volver a casa, volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus amigos y ese viaje en el tiempo no sería más que una pesadilla.

Animada por sus pensamientos, Hermione intentó recordar qué era exactamente lo que decía su ejemplar de _Viajes a través del tiempo:_

"Jugar con el tiempo tiene muy malas consecuencias, es por ello que quienes poseen un giratiempo tienen que tener mucho cuidado con las personas ante quienes se exponen, pues corren el peligro de que los hechicen e incluso los maten creyendo que hay magia oscura por medio o en un arranque de locura.

Otro caso aparte y, quizá, el más peligroso, es aquel viajero del tiempo que viaje al pasado o al futuro por culpa de un cruce de hechizos. Es necesario decir que un viaje en el tiempo por culpa de un cruce de hechizos es algo totalmente impredecible, ya que la persona puede morir si se ejecutan mal los hechizos, o puede acabar en el mismo tiempo pero en lugar diferente del de partida… etc. La potencia del hechizo, en caso de que salga bien, es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de años que viajará la persona. Por tanto si el hechizo es muy poderoso viajará mas años en el tiempo que aquella persona que reciba un hechizo de menor impacto.

En cuanto a la forma de volver al momento en que se hizo el viaje, es decir, retornar al momento "presente", en el caso de un giratiempo, como solo se pueden viajar por horas, simplemente hay que esperar que llegue la hora, pero en el caso de un cruce de hechizos es más complicado. Tenemos el caso de Elizabeth Bones en 1875, la cual aseguró mediante los efectos de la poción Veritaserum que ella volvió espontáneamente al tiempo presente. El señor Edward Flint en 1910 aseguró que él volvió a su tiempo haciendo una poción que contrarrestó los efectos de los hechizos que le habían enviado al año 2040. Este último testimonio es el que más nos convence pues informes del Departamento de Misterios nos han confirmado que otras personas aparte del señor Flint consiguieron volver a su tiempo mediante una poción que contrarrestara los efectos de los hechizos, con lo cual es de vital importancia saber que hechizos son los que nos envían en un viaje por el tiempo."

-_Muy bien_- pensó Hermione- _solo tengo que averiguar qué combinación de hechizos fue la que me trajo aquí. Tuvo que ser muy poderosa, pues veinte años atrás es un viaje largo…_

Estuvo recitando todos los hechizos que se sabía (le llevó un buen rato) y llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno de los que ella recordaba había visto salir de las varitas de los mortífagos. Desanimada se quedó mirando un periódico de El Profeta que había en su mesilla. Con ganas de distraerse un poco se sentó en la cama y empezó a hojearlo. Se quedó horrorizada: en su tiempo Voldemort estaba jugando al ratón y al gato con el Ministerio. Como el inepto de Cornelius Fudge no quería creer que Voldemort había vuelto, este lo que hacía era asegurarse de que no le encontraran, reunir poco a poco a su ejército para que cuando volviera a aparecer, nadie que estuviera en su contra viviera para contarlo. Por tanto, en los periódicos que ella había leído hasta entonces no había desapariciones, ni asesinatos de decenas de muggles y magos… pero en este era distinto: _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado arrasa un barrio entero de muggles en Surrey, Los muggles asocian la tragedia de Piccadilly Street a una fuga de gas, La gente del agua promete ayudar al Ministro de Magia en la lucha contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Desaparece de la familia Collins_…

-Dios mío- susurró Hermione.

Toda esa gente desaparecida, todos eso muerto, los muggles indefensos… toda su vida como niña antes de saber que era una bruja pasó ante sus ojos y decidió que eso no iba a quedar así y entonces tomó su decisión: de momento estaba condenada a estar en ese tiempo y hasta que descubriera la forma de volver a su tiempo iba a luchar, iba a ayudar a las personas que ese momento estaban luchando contra Voldemort, para que el futuro fuera un poquito mejor y que, con sus conocimientos del futuro, Voldemort fuera atacado donde más le dolía.

Satisfecha con su decisión se volvió a echar en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, se sentía más descansada, pero seguía doliéndole todo el cuerpo. En ese momento sonó la puerta:

-Adelante- gritó Hermione.

Dumbledore apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Veo que ya tiene mejor aspecto.

-Gracias, señor. He tomado una decisión.

-Me alegra oírlo- repuso Dumbledore- ¿y cuál es?

- Verá, señor. Cuando yo estaba en mi tiempo Voldemort había perdido su poder pero estaba volviendo a recuperarlo con el Ministerio de Magia haciendo oídos sordos. Como la política del Ministerio era que Voldemort había desaparecido, no nos dejaban estudiar magia defensiva, por lo que un grupo de estudiantes y yo montamos un grupo de estudio para aprender a defendernos con un buen profesor. Es por ello que yo sé luchar, es verdad que a lo mejor me falta entrenamiento, pero ya que estoy en este tiempo lo que quiero es ayudar en la lucha anti-Voldemort.

-Lo que me dice la honra, señorita Granger. Estoy convencido de que es usted una luchadora, pero usted todavía está en edad escolar y no sé… Bueno, mire lo que vamos a hacer. Usted se recupera, cuando le den el alta la acompañaré a su nueva casa y entonces hará usted una prueba con varios de nuestros compañeros en la Orden del Fénix. Si la supera, estará admitida.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En cuanto a su situación legal, he hablado con el Ministro y hemos acordado hacer como que es usted una estudiante de un instituto de magia de Estados Unidos que ha venido a estar aquí una temporada.

-Muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Nueva casa.

Aún hubo que esperar unas cuantas semanas para poder salir del hospital. En esas semanas terminó de recuperarse físicamente de las quemaduras causadas por las maldiciones de los mortífagos y adquirió también fortaleza mental para prepararse ante lo que vendría a continuación. Porque la promesa que le hizo Dumbledore de intentar que Hermione formara parte de un grupo de defensa contra Voldemort le otorgaba una gran paz y a la vez un enorme pesar. Paz porque ella no era de las de quedarse mirando, Hermione era una chica que quería formar parte de las cosas, tener control sobre lo que estaba pasando, luchar y cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere no se quedaba lloriqueando por los rincones, sino que cogía lo que tenía y hacía lo mejor posible con ello. Pero por otra parte, y a pesar de que ella no era de deprimirse, la invadía un enorme pesar por la añoranza hacia sus seres queridos.

Pese a ello, tres semanas después de la primera conversación con Dumbledore en ese tiempo, Hermione salió del hospital junto con Albus Dumbledore. Éste la llevó mediante Aparición Conjunta (una experiencia muy desagradable en opinión de Hermione, que sintió como si pasara por un tubo muy estrecho) hasta una casa en Hamilton Street. En cuanto llegaron a esta calle, Dumbledore empezó a andar rápidamente. Hermione, no queriendo quedarse atrás, empezó a caminar hasta alcanzar el paso de su director. Caminaron en silencio por toda la calle, ya que Dumbledore así se lo había hecho saber a Hermione.

-No podemos hablar de cosas como la Orden hasta estar en lugar seguro- le había dicho en el hospital- nunca se sabe quien pueda estar escuchando.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos andando, Dumbledore se paró delante de un espacio aparentemente vacío de tierra entre dos casas, pero Hermione suponía que Dumbledore la había conducido hacia el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, protegido por un encantamiento Fidelio, previo al 23 de Grimmauld Place. En efecto Dumbledore, ataviado con una larga túnica color violeta que hacía que los muggles se giraran para mirarlo, sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino que puso en la mano de Hermione.

-Memorícelo, por favor.

Ella abrió el papel y leyó:

El cuartel general de la orden del Fénix está en el número 42 de Hamilton Street.

-Ya- dijo Hermione cuando memorizó la nota.

Dumbledore volvió a coger el pergamino al tiempo que una casa crecía en el espacio abierto. Era como ver crecer un árbol.

-Guau- se le escapó a Hermione.

Dumbledore rió entre dientes al tiempo que se adelantaba y le abría la puerta. Al atravesar la puerta se encontró en una entrada amueblada con un gusto exquisito: a la izquierda de la puerta había una mesita y sobre ella un espejo con remates dorados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, con lo cual era una estancia muy luminosa, todo lo contrario que Grimmauld Place, donde parecía que te ibas a quedar pegada en cuanto te sentaras.

Dumbledore se adelantó en el recibidor y le indicó que lo siguiera. Empezaron a subir unas escaleras de mármol agarrados a una barandilla de roble muy bonita hasta llegar a un descansillo que daba a tres habitaciones. Dumbledore se acercó a la de la izquierda y le dijo:

-Su habitación.

El balcón de su habitación daba a un patio interior en el que había un limonero y tres acacias plantados en un jardín interior. Por lo demás, en la habitación había una cama con aspecto cómodo, un tocador con un espejo y un armario muy elegante.

-Bueno señorita Granger, esta será su habitación en el tiempo que esté con nosotros. Esta casa pertenece a un miembro de la Orden que nos la ha cedido como cuartel general y permite que haya gente viviendo en ella. Mañana por la mañana, cuando haya descansado, tendremos una reunión con el resto de los miembros de la Orden para su prueba de ingreso, podríamos llamarla.

-Sí, señor. Estoy deseando entrar en acción.

-No la molesto mas, la dejo para que se instales.

Tras cerrarse la puerta Hermione empezó a colocar sus cosas. En su mayoría eran cosas básicas de aseo y algo de ropa que Hermione había comprado con el poco dinero que tenía en los bolsillos, pues por su viaje inesperado por el tiempo llevaba lo puesto.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí- dijo para sí.

Se dejó caer en la cama y casi sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La reunión.

Hermione estaba sentada en una larga mesa de madera. Enfrente de ella, formando una larga fila estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix original. Algunas caras le sonaban, pero a la mayoría no los conocía, por lo que probablemente morirían en el curso de esa guerra que ahora se iniciaba. Frente a ella estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore, que en ese momento tomaba la palabra:

-Amigos míos. No hemos reunido hoy para valorar la propuesta de la señorita Hermione Granger de entrar en el grupo de la Orden del Fénix. Es verdad que todavía es una persona muy joven, pero es una viajera del futuro, lo cual nos podrá otorgar ciertas ventajas frente a nuestro enemigo Voldemort.

-¿Es cierto que es usted una viajera?- preguntó una mujer cuyo nombre Hermione no conocía.

-Sí- respondió Hermione.

-¿Como podemos estar seguros de que dice la verdad?- gritó un hombre con una larga barba negra- como podemos estar seguros de que no miente?

-Benjy, yo estoy convencido de que dice la verdad.- sentenció Dumbledore.- Si mi palabra no te basta…

- No, Albus, yo no…- balbuceó el hombre totalmente sonrojado.

-Verán señores- se alzó la voz de Hermione- sé que ustedes no me conocen y que en estos tiempos de guerra es difícil fiarse de alguien de buenas a primeras, pero yo he viajado en el tiempo, he dejado a mi familia y amigos atrás y estoy dispuesta a luchar en contra de Voldemort para hacer del mundo del que provengo un lugar mejor y que no ocurran las barbaridades que se van a cometer.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante el discurso de Hermione, lo cual ella aprovechó para proseguir:

-Si alguno de ustedes no se fía todavía de mis palabras, estoy dispuesta a tomar Veritaserum para que me tomen en serio.

-No será necesario- gruño una voz entre los miembros de la Orden y Hermione detectó la figura de Alastor Moody- el Veritaserum está para cosas mejores. Y para oír dos veces la misma historia, pues yo la creo, sinceramente, aprovecharé mejor mí tiempo yendo detrás de esos desgraciados que me amputaron la pierna.

Hermione respiró aliviada. Después de la intervención de Moody muy pocos miraban a la recién llegada con desconfianza.

-Y es cierto que nos va a proporcionar información sobre el futuro?- preguntó la señora intervino en primer lugar.

-Voy a proporcionar información sobre lo que sé acerca de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero solamente sobre eso.

-Dumbledore, esto es un atropello- se escandalizó la mujer.

-Tranquilízate Marlene. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Dumbledore, aunque todos lo miraron con desconcierto- Puede que el futuro en su mayoría sea malo, pero también habrá cosas y experiencias buenas que podríamos perder si esta jovencita nos cuenta más de lo que deberíamos saber. Es mejor solamente saber acerca de lo que nos atañe: Voldemort.

- Todo eso me parece muy bien- dijo Sturgis Podmore, al que Hermione reconoció como aquel mago al que pillaron intentando robar la profecía en su tiempo- pero todavía no hemos aceptado a esta señorita en la Orden.

- De acuerdo- dijo Dumbledore- ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en someter a esta joven a La Prueba?

El sí fue unánime.

-_Vaya_- pensó Hermione- _para hacer sufrir a una sí que se ponen de acuerdo enseguida._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La Prueba.

Todos los miembros presentes se pusieron en pie y acompañaron a Hermione hasta una puerta de madera lisa. Dumbledore la abrió y dejó pasar a la chica. Allí había lo que parece ser un cuarto de entrenamiento para el combate bastante grande. A Hermione le recordaba bastante a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando se transformaba para que ella y algunos compañeros pudieran practicar hechizos defensivos.

A su alrededor se empezaron a congregar los distintos miembros de la Orden para observar La Prueba. Dumbledore se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

-Mira, la prueba que vamos a hacerte es muy sencilla: tres de los miembros de la Orden van a luchar contra ti, por turnos. Si los derrotas a todos, te haremos miembro de la Orden. Es una prueba básica, ya que, como miembro, tendrás que luchar a nuestro lado en algunas ocasiones –le contó Dumbledore.

El primer contrincante era un hombre joven, de unos 20 años con el cabello castaño un poco largo, los ojos azules y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien- dijo Moody- que comience el duelo.

Hermione flexionó de forma automática las rodillas y apretó los dientes mirando a su contrincante.

-Petrificus totalus- gritó el chico.

-Protego- replicó Hermione.- Impedimenta.

El chico se apartó de un salto de la trayectoria del hechizo de Hermione.

-Desmaius- gritó Hermione aprovechando que el chico todavía estaba distraído por su salto.

Su contrincante salió despedido de su posición y cayó al suelo desmayado. La mujer que le había estado preguntando en la reunión se acercó de inmediato a él y, apuntándole con la varita, murmuró:

-Enervate.

El chico se sentó en el suelo donde había caído y miró fijamente a Hermione con una sonrisa cansada.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Moody- Anthony, me parece que la chica nueva te ha pillado desprevenido.

Todos los que estaban en la sala soltaron una risilla.

-No volverá a pasar, Moody. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Anthony.

-Lo lamento, Anthony- contestó Dumbledore- es el turno del siguiente contrincante. Ya te desquitarás en los entrenamientos en caso de que sea aceptada.

-_Uno de tres_- pensó Hermione con una sonrisa.

El siguiente duelo fue con una mujer de unos 35 años. Esta vez, a diferencia del duelo con Anthony, tardó unos 15 minutos en conseguir paralizarla.

Tras ese duelo, a continuación, Sturgis Podmore fue su siguiente adversario. Tras varios minutos de duelo, Hermione ya estaba muy cansada. Unido al cansancio normal en varios duelos seguidos estaba su larga convalecencia de tres semanas de cama en San Mungo.

-Expelliarmus- gritó Sturgis.

-Protego- gritó Hermione- Impedimenta.

Sturgis se apartó del hechizo y gritó:

- Rictusempra.

Hermione desvió el hechizo y grito:

-Expelliarmus.

La varita de Sturgis salió volando de su mano. Hermione creyó que el duelo ya había terminado y empezó a sonreír bajando la varita. En ese momento, Hermione vió como Sturgis corría a través de la sala hasta donde había caído su varita.

-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! Hasta que el enemigo no esté incapacitado no acaba el duelo- gritó Moody.

Hermione, con el corazón en un puño, corrió tras Sturgis y lo vió a punto de coger su varita. Sin pensarlo, lo apuntó con su propia varita. Sturgis la debió de ver por el rabillo del ojo y se escondió tras un armario enorme donde la Orden guardaba algunos objetos de defensa. Hermione se quedó frente al armario de los materiales, atenta a cualquier movimiento que viera. Al fin, Sturgis intentó echar un sprint para alcanzar su varita, pero Hermione fue más rápida y le lanzó un hechizo Desmaius en pleno movimiento.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Dumbledore se adelantó y dijo:

-Bien, amigos. En cuanto Sturgis esté consciente procederemos a la votación sobre el ingreso de Hermione Granger en la Orden.

Sturgis se levantó con cuidado y se unió a la fila de los miembros de la Orden.

-Bueno, quienes estén a favor del ingreso de Hermione Granger que levanten la mano.

Todos los miembros de la Orden, incluido Dumbledore, levantaron la mano.

-Hermione Granger. Queda admitida en la Orden del Fénix – Hermione empezó a sonreír, pero Dumbledore levanto la mano- Ahora es el momento del Juramento. Volvamos a la sala de reuniones.

En cuanto salieron al pasillo, Anthony y otros dos chicos y cuatro chicas de entre los mas jóvenes se acercaron a ella:

-Hola Hermione- dijo Anthony- fue un placer luchar contra ti. Me llamo Anthony y ellos son Zack Gilbert, Marc Gardiner, Lisa Geraldine, Anne Calvin, Kate Webber y mi hermana, Luna Diggle.

-Hola, encantada- respondió Hermione- espero no haberte hecho mucho daño.

-No te preocupes- dijo Luna- tiene la cabeza muy dura.

Todos rieron. En ese momento llegaron a la sala de reuniones y allí Hermione sse quedó delante de un pergamino en blanco.

-Hermione Granger- dijo Dumbledore. En ese momento empezaron a aparecer letras en el pergamino, transcribiendo punto por punto lo que Dumbledore decía- ¿juras luchar en nombre de la Orden del Fénix contra lord Voldemort?

-Sí, lo juro.

-¿Juras defender y proteger a aquellos que lo necesiten?

-Sí, lo juro.

-¿Y juras poner tus conocimientos sobre el futuro al servicio de la Orden?

-Sí, lo juro.

-Firma en el pergamino, por favor.

Hermione firmó y al lado de su firma apareció un fénix.

-Quedas oficialmente admitida en la Orden del Fénix.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. La primera misión de Hermione.

Unas semanas después de su entrada en la Orden, Hermione seguía residiendo en el numero 42 de Hamilton Street, casa que pertenecía, se acabó enterando, de los padres de Anthony y Luna Diggle. Hermione era prácticamente un miembro más de la familia, pues los señores Diggle eran también miembros de la Orden y sintieron inmediata simpatía por la "chica del tiempo", como la llamaba Anthony. La primera vez que oyó su nuevo apodo se sintió como si fuera la presentadora del tiempo de un canal muggle de televisión.

Como nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Hermione se entrenaba por las mañanas junto con el resto de los miembros. Luchaban entre ellos con dureza, tanta que a veces alguno acababa herido. La primera vez que Hermione vió que varios miembros estaban heridos en los propios entrenamientos se asustó. Pero después comprendió que luchaban así porque estaban en guerra y porque era mejor que les hirieran sus propios compañeros en unos entrenamientos, que los mortífagos en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, a Hermione, con su experiencia en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, nunca la hirieron y aunque no tenía la experiencia ni la habilidad de magos más experimentados pronto empezó a notar que se estaba ganando el respeto de personas duras, como Ojoloco Moody y la señora Bloom, la mujer que no había hecho más que acosarla a preguntas en la primera reunión de la Orden. Aun así, todos empezaron a notar como la técnica de lucha de Hermione mejoro tanto que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden acababan siendo derrotados o, en el mejor de los casos, en tablas.

Por las tardes se dedicaba a unas "clases particulares" con Ojoloco Moody, el cual le explicaba qué debía hacer en caso de que la capturaran los mortífagos, que pociones llevar siempre encima para emergencias, como sacar heridos de un edificio en el que hubiera lucha…

En esos tiempos difíciles que vivían, casi todas las noches celebraban reuniones que acaban generalmente en misiones, pero como Hermione estaba todavía débil y no había entrenado suficiente (palabras textuales de Moody), ella todavía no había participado en ninguna. En cambio, ella ayudaba contando en las reuniones lo que ella recordaba (que era un poco según ella y mucho en opinión de Anthony) de las correrías de Voldemort en ese tiempo, con lo cual, muchos de los ataques que se iban a producir se evitaron.

Un día, mientras Hermione estaba con Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna jugando a los gobstones, les avisaron de que estaban a punto de celebrar una reunión. Se pusieron todos de pie y enfilaron por el pasillo hasta la sla de reuniones.

-¿Qué creéis que ha pasado?- preguntó Lisa.

-Preguntémosle a Hermione que ella seguro que lo sabe- contestó sin malicia Marc.

-Ja. Ja. Ja- respondió ella.

Entre esas bromas entraron en la sala de las reuniones en las que ya estaban todos sentados. Dumbledore estaba serio, cosa extraña en el, ya que aunque fuera débil, una pequeña sonrisa había siempre en su rostro.

-Hoy Voldemort ha decidido atacar un centro comercial muggle. Lo ha decidido hace unos minutos y uno de nuestros espías ha conseguido hacernos llegar la información.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Albus?- preguntó uno de los hombres. A pesar de llevar allí mucho tiempo, Hermione todavía no se sabía los nombres de todos los miembros de la Orden, tal y como le pasó también cuando tenía quince años.

-Tenemos que ir a ese centro comercial y evacuar a los muggles junto con el Ministerio. Van a ser muchos mortífagos, pues nuestro espía nos ha dicho que han enviado a todos sus efectivos.

-¿Hay alguien importante en ese centro, Albus?- preguntó Phillip, el padre de Luna.

-El primer ministro muggle está allí-confirmó Dumbledore- sugiero que todos nuestros miembros vengan también.

-¿Yo también, señor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, señorita Granger- asintió Dumbledore.

Salieron todos de la sala de reuniones y pusieron en marcha el protocolo de salida hacia una misión: fueron saliendo de la casa de dos en dos, para no llamar la atención de los muggles y al llegar a un bosquecillo que hay enfrente de la casa, se desaparecían. Hermione decidió formar pareja con Lisa, pues le gustaba su forma de ser: tranquila y pensativa. En cierto modo, le recordaba un poco a Luna Lovegood, un cierto aire en su mirada…

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Lisa- que ya por fin vas a estar en una misión. Ya tenias ganas, ¿eh?

-Sí, es verdad que ya tenía ganas de patearles el culo a esos mortífagos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras cruzaban la calle en dirección al bosquecillo.

Lisa sonrió con ganas y la agarró del brazo para hacer la Aparición Conjunta. Después de esa desagradable experiencia, Hermione se encontró con un centro comercial a las afueras de Cornualles en el cual, por dentro del complejo, había una verdadera lucha campal. Tanto Hermione como Lisa sacaron sus varitas a un tiempo y corrieron hasta llegar a los mortífagos.

-Expelliarmus- gritó Hermione, desarmando a un mortífago que estaba a punto de atacar a una mujer aterrorizada frente a una perfumería- Desmaius.

El mortífago cayó inconsciente al suelo y Hermione miró a la mujer sin atreverse a acercarse a ella por si se asustaba.

-Corra, salga de aquí lo antes posible- le dijo.

Sin detenerse a mirar si la mujer le hizo caso o no, Hermione se lanzo al campo de batalla de nuevo.

Unas tres horas más tarde aquello había terminado. Habían capturado 8 mortífagos y matado a 20. En cuanto a los muggles, hubo 14 muertos y una treintena de heridos. A los testigos se los llevaron para desmemorizarlos. En la Orden hubo 5 heridos leves que fueron trasladados a San Mungo de inmediato.

Hubo tres magos destacados por su valor y habilidad en ese combate: Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody y Hermione Granger.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Nuevos amigos.

Una semana después de la lucha contra los mortífagos en el centro comercial de Cornualles, Hermione había formado parte de quince expediciones similares a aquella, y su valor y su habilidad en la lucha empezó a hacerse conocida para los mortífagos e incluso para Voldemort, que, a su pesar, se admiró de su destreza y distribuyó entre los mortífagos la orden de capturarla… con vida con la promesa de una suculenta recompensa. Los espías de la Orden les dieron inmediatamente la información y Hermione recibió la orden de tomárselo con más calma, aunque su presencia se fue haciendo patente en cada vez mas misiones.

En cuanto a los restantes miembros de la Orden, todos parecieron tomarle afecto y confianza a Hermione, e incluso Moody, por las mañanas, la hacía entrenar con él para que mejorara cada vez más sus habilidades de lucha. Cuando el auror se enteró de que Voldemort le había puesto precio a su cabeza, le dijo:

-Muchacha, ya eres miembro de honor de la Orden. A todos los que le damos problemas nos pone precio.

Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate, Luna y Hermione (o "la juventud", como los llamaba Dumbledore) eran buenos amigos, aunque Hermione no sentía con ellos la misma camadería y el mismo sentimiento que la unía con Harry y Ron.

Doce días después de la primera misión de Hermione, todos volvieron al número 42 de Hamilton Street se dejaron caer en las sillas de la cocina, muy cansados. Ese día habían partido todos juntos al callejón Diagón, pues un grupo de unos cincuenta mortífagos habían sembrado el caos entre la gente que hacía sus compras, sobre todo alumnos de Hogwarts, que ya volvían en dos semanas escasas.

El silencio cayó sobre la cocina, abarrotada, pero no porque hubieran perdido muchos efectivos en la lucha, sino porque entre los mortífagos muertos que encontraron junto con la gente del Ministerio de Magia, había chicos y chicas que no tendrían ni dieciséis años y que en dos semanas habrían entrado en Hogwarts.

En ese momento, Dumbledore habló:

-No consigo explicarme como alumnos de mi colegio pudieron estar allí.

-Dumbledore, no te culpes tú- gruñó Moody- esos niños solo hacen lo que oyen en casa y me apuesto lo que sea a que sus padres son partidarios de Voldemort.

-Tal vez, Alastor- dijo Dumbledore- Posiblemente tengas razón, pero hay algo que me preocupa más todavía.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Lisa.

-Que en Hogwarts haya más mortífagos encubiertos y siembre su semilla en la mente de los demás.

El silencio volvió a posarse en la mesa donde estaban reunidos. Hermione no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había pasado aquella tarde, en la que había visto como caía un chico de unos quince años que iba enmascarado como los mortífagos, abatido por Marc. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, todos se retiraron a dormir a sus habitaciones, o por lo menos a intentarlo. Hermione no conseguía dormir más de media hora seguida y por ello se levantó con dolor de cabeza.

En la cocina la madre de Anthony, que estaba preparando tortitas, le sirvió el desayuno y, al levantar los ojos, se fijó en que Dumbledore la estaba mirando muy serio desde el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?

-Estaba pensando… ¿podría hablar con usted en privado?

-Claro.

Dumbledore la condujo hasta la sala de las reuniones y allí le pidió que tomara asiento.

-Verás Hermione, se me ha ocurrido una idea para evitar que los alumnos de Hogwarts puedan caer en las manos de Voldemort.

-¿Cuál?

-He pensado que podríamos introducir a alguien de la Orden en Hogwarts, alguien que no levante sospechas, y que vigile si hay gente predicando a favor de Voldemort o de los mortífagos, ¿me sigue?

-Sí, señor. Pero, en mi opinión, no podría ser cualquiera.

-Explícate, por favor- inquirió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Verá, un profesor, por ejemplo, no tendría muchas oportunidades de saber cosas secretas de los alumnos, pues ellos, en cuanto ven un profesor, se callan.

-Tienes razón, Hermione. Es por ello que ha pensado que quién mejor para conocer lo que piensan los alumnos que otro alumno- Dumbledore sonrió y parecía que los rayos del sol brotaran de él.

-¿Me está diciendo que piensa reclutar usted también niños?- preguntó incrédula Hermione.

-No, estaba pensando en un miembro de la Orden que se haga pasar por estudiante y que observe y, en caso de necesidad, actúe- el profesor se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa- no necesito a cualquiera, no. He decidido, si aceptas, proponerte a ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Hermione, tienes dieciséis años. No has completado tu educación, te quedan dos años por delante en Hogwarts, por lo que me has contado.

-Pero…

-Además, quien mejor que tú para conocer la mente de los estudiantes, si tienes la misma edad, estudias…

Dumbledore observó que Hermione dudaba. Por una parte añoraba Hogwarts, ya que al haber perdido todo cuanto conocía, el castillo le daría la seguridad que desde su viaje en el tiempo y su ingreso en la Orden no tenía. Además, en Hogwarts estaba la biblioteca, su templo del saber y el sitio donde más horas pasó como estudiante, aparte de en las aulas. Pero, por otro lado, irse al castillo implicaba dejar esa casa y a sus amigos…

-Escucha Hermione- dijo Dumbledore, observando los ojos llenos de dudas de Hermione- sé que has renunciado a muchas cosas, pero esto es muy importante. Es posible que muchas de las personas que conozcas en tu tiempo como mortífagos se hayan pasado al lado de Voldemort por culpa de esos alumnos seguidores de Voldemort que están dentro del castillo. Ayúdame a atraparlos. Sé que eres una magnifica bruja. Esto solo te lo puedo pedir a ti.

Hermione se quedó mirando la brillante superficie de la mesa, pensando. Sopesando los pros y los contras de cada decisión que se le planteaba, recordó que en su tercer año, cuando estaba enfadada con Ron y con Harry por culpa de Scabbers, la rata de Ron, descubrió al lado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca una sección de libros acerca de viajes en el tiempo.

-_A lo mejor leyendo esos libros podría encontrar la manera de volver a mi tiempo_- pensó Hermione.

-Está bien, Dumbledore, acepto la misión- dijo decidida Hermione- pero tengo unas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Primero, que aunque esté en esa misión, seguiré siendo miembro de la Orden y como tal seguiré acudiendo a las misiones que pueda, siempre que estas no interfieran con mi horario- Dumbledore asintió dos veces con la cabeza- Y segundo, quiero actuar a mi manera y tendré que darle informes periódicos cada semana de lo que descubra.

-Concedido- dijo el profesor.

-De acuerdo, acepto.

Dos semanas después, Hermione estaba subiéndose al expreso de Hogwarts con su baúl repleto de libros, ropa y objetos varios, todo a cargo del Ministerio de Magia. Era extraño y desolador estar en ese tren sin sus amigos, pero saldría adelante.

Empezó a recorrer el tren en busca de un compartimiento para sentarse y, al mirar de pasada por la ventana de uno de ellos, vió un asiento libre y sin pensárselo se acercó de inmediato a ese compartimiento. Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta para pasar, miró con más detenimiento a los ocupantes y se quedó helada: Uno de ellos, en el asiento opuesto al que estaba libre estaba sentado un muchacho tan parecido a Harry que se le saltaron las lágrimas. El mismo pelo con remolino, las mismas gafas…

-_Ese debe ser James Potter, el padre de Harry_- pensó Hermione.

En el asiento entre James y la ventana estaba sentado Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry. Pero estaba cambiado a como lo había conocido. Ahora tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo convencional y limpio y sus ojos grises brillaban con una broma que había soltado James.

Del otro lado de James, el más cercano a la puerta, estaba sentado Peter Pettigrew, el amigo de James que acabó traicionándolo a Voldemort e hizo que Harry creciera sin familia. Era posible que Peter fuera uno de esos estudiantes que se pasaron al lado de Voldemort por esos estudiantes mortífagos, pero no podía evitar sentir asco al ver esos ojillos tristes, como los de la rata que era.

Enfrente de Peter estaba sentado Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su tercer año. Al igual que Sirius y James, él también era muy atractivo, pero en su mirada había un deje de dulzura sustituyendo a la picardía de las miradas de James y Sirius.

En último lugar, enfrente de Sirius y al lado de la ventana, estaba Lily Evans, la madre de Harry. Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos verdes que en ese momento miraba a los chicos que la acompañaban con desaprobación y un poco de desesperación. En el segundo de antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, Hermione sintió la mirada de James sobre Lily por lo menos cinco veces.

Hermione respiró hondo para tranquilizar sus sentimientos, agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y entró.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa. El barullo que había antes de su llegada se transformó en silencio. Sintió sobre sí las miradas inquisitivas de los cuatro chicos y la sonrisa amistosa y aliviada de Lily- disculpad mi intromisión, pero he venido nueva a Hogwarts este año de intercambio desde Estado Unidos y estaba buscando un sitio para sentarme, pero si está ocupado, me voy.

-NO- gritó Lily, sobresaltando a los muchachos- no me dejes sola con este grupo de chimpancés- dijo sonriendo.

-Eh, Evans- dijo Sirius- ¿a quién llamas chimpancés?

-Me llamo Lily Evans- dijo Lily, ignorando al chico, que miró a James con el ceño fruncido- ¿y tú?

-Hermione Granger.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin, Hermione- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Sirius Black- dijo con un guiño de ojos muy coqueto.

-James Potter, Hermione- le sonrió James.

-Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew- dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione sintió que una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro en respuesta a aquellos rostros tan conocidos y familiares para ella y dijo:

-Encantada de conoceros.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: El Sombrero Seleccionador.

Hermione seguía sentada en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts en compañía de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Peter (excepto por la compañía de este último, Hermione sabía que Harry habría dado todo el dinero que poseía en el banco de los magos por estar en su lugar, o quizá sí, y lo mataría).

-Bueno- dijo Remus- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger, acabo de venir de intercambio desde Estados Unidos, como ya os he dicho y voy a cursar mi sexto año.

-Eso es fantástico, nosotros también.- dijo Lily- Yo siempre quise hacer un curso de intercambio en alguna escuela de otro país, pero mientras fui más pequeña mis padres no me dejaron, y ahora que soy más mayor no me atrevo a dar el paso, ya que estoy en mi sexto curso y no quiero arriesgarme…

-Eh, Evans- dijo James, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- en eso no es en lo único en lo que no te atreves a dar el paso.

Lily le miró y cogió una inmensa cantidad de aire por la nariz y luego lo soltó, como si quisiera armarse de toda la paciencia del mundo para no saltar encima de él y freírlo a hechizos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Potter?

-Vamos, Lily, sabes que quieres salir conmigo y te lo voy a poner fácil. Salgamos en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade que tengamos este curso- dijo James.

Hermione sabía por Harry que al inicio de que se conocieran, a Lily no le agradaba la manera de ser de James, ya que era un poco creído, y que cuando él le proponía salir se negaba, pero nunca pensó que fuera a ver tanto odio hacia James Potter en los ojos de Lily.

-Potter- dijo ella en tono contenido- te repito. Antes saldría con el calamar gigante.

-Venga, Evans, si te has venido a sentar con nosotros…

-Porque no había sitio en todo el tren, ya que llegue tarde, Potter, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Claro, claro- dijo James en tono complaciente- si quieres pensar asi…

Por fortuna (para James), Lily decidió hacer caso omiso del chico y siguió hablando con Hermione, mientras que Remus le daba en el brazo a James y le hablaba sin hacer sonido, seguramente para hacerle desistir en su empeño de conseguir una cita. Mientras atendía a Lily con una parte de su cerebro, la otra parte se quedaba pensando que Harry se parecía mucho a ella, pues no había sacado de James el descaro que le había visto ante el sexo opuesto. Harry era mucho más reservado.

Al cabo de un rato de agradable charla con la pelirroja sobre las casas de su "nuevo" colegio, Hermione decidió dirigirse a los merodeadores.

-Y, bueno, ¿vosotros estáis juntos en la misma casa?

-Sí – dijo Sirius- estamos todos juntos en Gryffindor. La mejor de las casas- dijo con orgullo- a ver si tú también acabas en ella también.

-Eso me gustaría- dijo Hermione- por lo que he leído es la mejor de todas.

Como si hubiera dicho un hechizo, todos los merodeadores empezaron a hablar animadamente a la vez sobre las diferentes casas y, en algún momento de la charla, siguieron con el tema de lo grandioso que era el pueblo de Hogsmeade, sus chocolatinas preferidas, las bromas que había gastado…

-Y entonces…-decía Sirius mientras todos los demás (incluida Lily, que intentaba esconder su sonrisa) se partían de risa- Y entonces, te lo juro, ¡Malfoy estaba cubierto de pus de bubotubérculo!

Hermione se desternilló de risa junto con todos los demás.

-¿Y ese pobre chico que os había hecho?- preguntó Hermione. Después de todo, ella se supone que no conoce a Malfoy.

-Nunca pensé que dijera esto- dijo Lily- pero Lucius Malfoy eso se lo tenía bien merecido. Es un sangre limpia que cree que los hijos de muggles son escoria.

Hermione endureció sus facciones de modo que fuera visible para los demás que ella no estaba de acuerdo con esas acusaciones.

-Pues yo soy hija de muggles, y a mucha honra- declaró.

-Y yo- dijo Lily, alzando su vaso con zumo de calabaza para chocarlo con el de la chica.

-Y yo soy mestizo- declaró Remus y unió su vaso con el de las dos chicas.

-Y yo soy un paria en mi familia debido a que creo que los muggles son iguales a nosotros- sonrió Sirius mirando a Hermione y uniendo su vaso al de ellos.

-Eh- dijo James- yo también creo que ser hijo de muggles no importa a su condición mágica.

Los demás sonrieron y movieron sus copas para chocarlas con la de James.

-Yo… yo…- dudó Peter- yo opino que los hijos de muggles son también magos y…

-Venga, Peter- dijo Sirius, chocando su copa con la de él- ya sabemos que las palabras no son lo tuyo.

Peter lo miró agradecido.

Después de otro rato de agradable charla todos juntos (sí, Lily le dirigía la palabra civilizadamente a James, ante lo cual James casi no se atrevía a hablar, por si lo estropeaba), Hermione se dio cuenta que había alguien ante la puerta. Era un muchacho de pelo grasiento y tez cetrina y pálida, que no podía ser otro más que Severus Snape.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó.

-Quejicus- dijo James, achicando lo ojos.

Hermione se volvió hacia Lily y vió que ella había girado la cabeza hacia la ventana con gesto de pena y, acto seguido, se volvía hacia Snape y le decía en voz muy alta:

-Quejicus, no creo que quieras contaminar tus preciosos ojos mirando a una sangre sucia, así que, por favor, vete por dónde has venido.

Snape bajó la cabeza y se marcho entre una salva de aplausos de los merodeadores hacia Lily, que les miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriente.

-Evans, nunca pensé que te oiría decir algo así a Snape- dijo James, impresionado.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Potter- dijo Lily- Voy a ir a ponerme la túnica ¿vienes, Hermione?

-Sí.

Ambas se levantaron y fueron a los lavabos del tren para ponerse el uniforme. Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Lily iba muy silenciosa y al llegar al lavabo, se tapo los ojos y dijo:

-No lo soporto…

-¿A quién?- dijo Hermione, confusa.

-A Snape- dijo levantando la mirada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos- Él y yo fuimos amigos durante muchos años, pero se juntó con malas compañías. Mortífagos. Ya me entiendes. Todos sus amiguitos son de un grupo de apoyo a Voldemort.

-Lo siento mucho, Lily- dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-Lo peor de todo es que yo se lo perdonaba todo, ¿sabes? Hasta que… me llamó… sangre sucia.

Hermione se tapó los labios con una mano.

-Esa noche estuve muy mal, como comprenderás- continuó Lily- pero hubo gente consolándome. Mi amiga Mary y, por extraño que parezca, los merodeadores. Son un poco inmaduros, pero son buena gente, incluso Potter.

-Eso ya lo veo- coincidió Hermione.

-Hay veces que me sacan de mis casillas, pero la verdad es que, llevándote bien con ellos, te diviertes y te protegen.

Hermione sonrió a Lily y se metió en el lavabo a cambiarse de ropa.

Diez minutos después estaban de vuelta en el compartimiento. Los chicos también se habían cambiado de ropa.

-En diez minutos llegaremos- dijo Remus.

Hermione sintió que su estómago empezaba a anudarse, por los nervios.

-Tranquila Hermione- dijo James- ya verás que acabas en Gryffindor, con nosotros.

-Y si te ofrece ir a otra casa- dijo Sirius- dile que Sirius Black es amigo tuyo y que sabe como entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

Quince minutos después estaban recorriendo en un carruaje el trayecto que iba desde Hogsmeade hasta el castillo. Al doblar un recodo del camino se hizo visible para los ojos de Hermione el castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione frunció el ceño. El carruaje estaba muy silencioso. Se volvió hacia el interior…

-BIENVENIDA A HOGWARTS, HERMIONE- gritaron los cuatro merodeadores, dejándola medio sorda, mientras Lily meneaba la cabeza.

Al dejar el carruaje y llegar al vestíbulo, Hermione se encontró con la profesora McGonaggall, que le dijo:

-Señorita Granger, espere aquí conmigo por favor.

-Animo, Hermione- dijo Lily.

-Luego nos vemos- le dijo Sirius con un guiño.

-Ánimo- dijo Remus.

-No tengas miedo- dijo James- y si te dice algo raro…

-SILENCIO POTTER. ADENTRO TODOS.- gritó la profesora.

En el Gran Comedor había acabado la selección de los alumnos de primer año y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

-Antes de disfrutar de un copioso banquete, tengo que pediros un poco mas de atención, por favor. Este año vamos a tener entre nosotros a una estudiante de sexto año procedente de una escuela de magia de Estados Unidos y para estar aquí, hemos de seleccionarla para una casa. Se llama Hermione Granger. Minerva, adelante.

La profesora cruzó el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta ante la cual Hermione estaba esperando con el corazón en la boca. Mientras la profesora la acompañaba hasta el estrado donde estaban sus profesores, Hermione pudo escuchar a sus nuevos amigos dándole ánimos.

Llegaron hasta el taburete donde la chica tomo asiento y la profesora le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-Señorita Granger- oyó dentro de su cabeza- Hum. Interesante. Veo que… está entre dos casas. Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Esa cabeza… es de Ravenclaw. Pero más bien creo que encajara en… GRYFFINDOR.

Hermione respiró aliviada y fue a reunirse con los miembros de su casa que, instigados por los merodeadores, la jaleaban hasta el delirio. Se sentó entre Remus y Lily y enfrente de Sirius, James y Peter.

-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore, una vez se acabo el alboroto- ya hemos acabado. A comer.

Empezaron a comer entre charlas y risas. Hermione se rió como nunca, una vez superado su miedo a no acabar en Gryffindor. Una vez que se hubieron vaciado los platos del postre (del cual Peter repitió tres veces) Dumbledore les envió a la cama.

Hermione siguió a Lily hasta la sala común, seguidas muy de cerca por los merodeadores.

-Bueno, mañana las clases- sonrió Lily.

-Sí, estoy deseando empezar…- dijo Hermione.

-NOOOOOOO- gritó James.

Sirius la miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Con lo bien que me caías… ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?

-Venga ya- dijo Lily- Lethifold- dijo una vez que llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

El retrato giró y dejo que entraran en la Sala Común. Una vez allí se despidieron de los chicos hasta el día siguiente y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las chicas. Allí solo había otra chica más, que Lily le presentó como Mary McDonnald.

-Y estas somos todas las del dormitorio- dijo Mary.

Como las tres estaban agotadas y querías estar descansadas para el primer día de clases, se pusieron el pijama enseguida, se metieron en la cama y enseguida se quedaron dormidas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Hermione abrió los ojos emocionada aquella mañana. Al recorrer con la vista la habitación en la que se hallaba, la embargó una sensación de seguridad y alegría extremas, ya que aquella habitación era muy parecida (por no decir la misma) que había usado siempre en Hogwarts, desde su primer año. Se desperezó en la cama y se dispuso a salir de ella, evitando hacer ruido que pudiera molestar a sus compañeras, Lily y Mary.

Se metió al cuarto de baño y fue a darse una ducha refrescante antes de su primer día de clase. Tras la ducha se seco con un hechizo el cabello que, al haber estado tan ocupada durante los tres meses de verano, no le había dado tiempo de cortárselo como todos los veranos. Ahora su cabello no estaba tan enmarañado como siempre, sino que estaba ondulado y le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Además, en el Cuartel General había tomado la costumbre de utilizar acondicionador muggle, a sugerencia de Lisa, por lo que lo tenía suave y brillante.

Cuando acabo de arreglarse y de ponerse el uniforme, salió del baño para encontrarse con Lily, que estaba haciendo su cama, y con Mary, que estaba todavía en la suya con cara de sueño.

-Buenos días, Hermione- dijo Lily- has madrugado.

-Buenos días-contestó- Sí, me gusta levantarme temprano, así te cunde mas el tiempo.

-Entonces te llevarás bien con Lily, a ella también le encanta levantarse pronto- dijo en tono de broma Mary.

Ante ese comentario, Lily sonrió malignamente, agarró la almohada que acababa de colocar y se la tiró a Mary. Esta, en represalia, la lanzó la suya a Lily.

-Ayúdame, Hermione- gritó Lily entre risas- entre las dos podemos con ella.

Hermione dudo un momento, pero finalmente se unió entre risas a la pelea, que acabo con un triunfo aplastante de la pelirroja y la castaña frente a la rubia.

Tras la "pelea", Mary y Lily terminaron de arreglarse y acompañaron a su nueva amiga, quien "no sabía el camino", hasta el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Allí ya estaban el resto de los alumnos desayunando. Mary se separó de ellas para ir a desayunar con su novio, un Ravenclaw con pinta de listillo. Las dos chicas se sentaron en banco cerca de, para exasperación de Lily, los merodeadores. Rimas de James acerca de lo guapa que estaba Lily aparte, los cuatro chicos saludaron muy amables a las dos chicas y fueron especialmente calurosos en su saludo a Hermione.

-Bueno chicas- dijo Remus- ¿preparadas para el primer dia de curso?

-Sí, Remus- dijo Lily.

-¿Ya han repartido los horarios?- preguntó Peter, un tanto despistado.

-A ver, Colagusano- dijo Sirius, armándose de paciencia- nuestros horarios no los van a repartir porque…

-Chicos- interrumpió James- ¿os habéis fijado en la cara de cabreo que tiene Mc Gonnagall?

Era cierto. La profesora tenía el ceño más pronunciado de lo normal y a todo aquel que hablaba alto

-Porque, Peter- dijo Hermione con su rostro muy serio- Mc Gonnagall fue anoche a una fiesta, se pasó toda la noche gritando: "Mas whisky de fuego" y claro, hoy no tiene la cabeza para horarios.

Todos soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que muchos se giraron para mirarlos. Peter los miró alucinado mientras Sirius se secaba los ojos de las lágrimas de la risa y James se sujetaba la barriga.

-Peter- dijo Remus, aun intentando recuperar el aliento- hicimos los TIMOS el año pasado. Ahora tienen que comprobar que tenemos la nota necesaria en las asignaturas que pidamos.

-¿Entonces Mc Gonnagall no se fue anoche de fiesta?- pregunto Peter, haciendo que los demás volvieran a reír.

Cuando pudieron terminar de desayunar se quedaron charlando hasta que el Gran Comedor se quedó vacío y la subdirectora hizo que los alumnos de sexto formaran una fila ante ella para comprobar sus notas. Hermione, gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore, recibió permiso para cursar Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Transformaciones, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones, las mismas asignaturas que Lily, Remus, James y Sirius, excepto que estos dos últimos no tenían ni Runas Antiguas ni Aritmancia, sino que tenias Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, al igual que Peter, que no cursaba Transformaciones, Pociones, Runas ni Aritmancia.

Junto a los de Hufflepuff se dirigieron a clase de Herbología con la profesora Sprout. En cuanto entraron en el invernadero, la profesora les dijo:

-Bueno, alumnos. Hasta Navidad nos vamos a dedicar a hacer un proyecto en parejas, en el que cada grupo tiene que elegir una planta de una lista que os hare llegar e investigar sus propiedades mágicas. Antes de que os emocionéis, hare yo las parejas- la profesora sonrió ante el silencio sepulcral que se estableció en la clase- las parejas las hare por orden de lista, emparejando a un Hufflepuff con un Gryffindor: Carter con Black, Belby con Evans, Diggory con Granger (ante esto Sirius puso mala cara), Hooper con Lupin, Jewell con Mc Donald, Nicolson con Potter y Williams con Pettigrew.

Hermione se giro para mirar a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules: Amos Diggory. Era un muchacho francamente guapo, pensó Hermione sonriéndole.

-Hola- dijo Amos- me parece que nos toca trabajar juntos. Me llamo Amos Diggory.

-Hermione Granger- se presentó.

Empezaron a trabajar en grupos de seis con Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily y Hermione en la misma mesa.

-Ten cuidado con ese, Hermione- dijo Sirius.

-¿Por?

-Porque ese a lo mejor intenta sonsacarte cosas sobre nuestro equipo de quidditch. Diggory es el capitán de quidditch de Hufflepuff y…

-Oh, por favor- se quejó Lily- Amos no es tan superficial como para acercarse a un Gryffindor solo por un deporte.

-¿Amos?- preguntó James- ¿desde cuándo es Amos?

-Venga, Potter, no me vengas con esas.

-Lily tiene razón- dijo Hermione- Además, soy nueva en este colegio, no sé nada de vuestro equipo.

-Pero…

-Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, tendré cuidado, pero no creo que vaya a ocurrir nada.

Siguieron con la clase y, a la salida, Amos se acerco a Hermione para preguntarle si al final de dia podrían quedar en la biblioteca para hablar del trabajo. Sirius soltó un bufido mientras James ponía muecas raras, pero Hermione les ignoró y quedaron a las seis.

A la hora acordada Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca. Amos le había dicho que él se solía sentar en la zona de Transformaciones, que estaba casi al final de la biblioteca. De camino hacia allí oyó susurros y una de las voces le recordó muchísimo a la de Lucius Malfoy, así que se escondió tras una estantería y escuchó…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-Os he dicho cientos de veces que ese no es el modo de hacer las cosas- dijo una voz áspera que a Hermione le sonaba muchísimo- Dumbledore ya está con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Mulciber?- preguntó la voz que Hermione había asociado a la de Lucius Malfoy: susurrante y pausada.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza confundida. Lucius Malfoy, según le había contado Remus, se había graduado hacia dos años, ya que cuando los merodeadores empezaron su primer año, Lucius estaba en quinto. Entonces, esa voz ¿de quién era?

-Vamos a ver, si no procedemos con cautela, Dumbledore se va a dar cuenta de quienes son los que están reclutando estudiantes para el Señor Tenebroso.

-Mulciber tiene razón- dijo una voz femenina- Te expusiste demasiado, Severus.

-Dejadme de fastidiarme ya con el asunto, al final el niñato ese se puso de nuestra parte, ¿no?- dijo Snape. Esa era la voz que le sonaba. La de Snape.

-Últimamente estás muy tonto, Snape- dijo con cierto tono de burla la voz femenina que había hablado antes- ¿será que echas de menos a la sangre sucia?

-Mira, no te consiento que…- dijo Snape, alzando la voz.

-Silencio- siseó una cuarta voz, esta vez de hombre- Al final nos van a oír.

-Yo opino- dijo una chica con voz nasal- que deberíamos pasar unas dos semanas observando a la gente, averiguar si son proclives a las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, tantearles un poco…

-Me parece buena idea- dijo la cuarta voz.

-Y a nosotros- dijeron las otras voces.

-Entonces, quedamos aquí dentro de dos semanas- dijo la voz de Snape.

Oyó el susurro de las túnicas de los pequeños mortífagos al levantarse de la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Hermione, por su parte, salió de detrás de la estantería que la había ocultado durante la conversación, pero no le dio tiempo de ver quienes habían sido los que estaban en ella. Esa reunión había sido muy importante y era una suerte que ella la hubiese escuchado, ya que así podía ofrecerle pruebas a Dumbledore de que había un grupo de estudiante que se dedicaba a expandir propaganda de Voldemort por todo el colegio, que era precisamente por lo que había vuelto a Hogwarts, aparte de para completar su educación.

Hermione estaba tan absorta memorizando los detalles de la reunión con el fin de hacerle un informe a Dumbledore, que cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba por el brazo se asustó y a punto estuvo de hacerle una llave cuando se dio cuenta de que era Amos el que la sujetaba.

-Perdona que te haya asustado, Hermione. Es que te he visto de lejos y pensaba que te ibas sin que hayamos hablado del trabajo- dijo Amos.

-Sí, perdona- dijo Hermione- me he despistado un poco.

-No te preocupes- dijo él amablemente, guiándola hasta la mesa donde estaban su mochila y unos cuantos libros- es normal que estés un poco despistada, ya que no conoces este lugar.

Pasaron un rato agradable charlando después de decidir que el proyecto lo harían sobre el díctamo (una planta que tiene la habilidad de curar heridas) antes de que Hermione decidiera que ya era hora de ir a la Sala Común para terminar de hacer los deberes que les mandó la profesora de Runas Antiguas.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se sentó con Lily, que estaba terminando los deberes y, cuando Hermione acabó, bajaron juntas al Gran Comedor a cenar. Allí ya estaban los merodeadores, que enseguida les hicieron gestos para que se sentaran con ellos. Lily parecía un poco reticente, pero Hermione, a la que le agradaba estar con ellos, la convenció.

-Al final Canuto, a ti te toca hacer el proyecto de Herbología con Lizzie Carter, ¿no?- preguntó James.

-Sí- gruño Sirius- ya ves tú la gracia que me hace.

-Pero si es una chica muy agradable- se sorprendió Remus, mientras James y Peter se reían.

-Sí, sí, muy agradable. Es una de esas chicas que se me quedan mirando totalmente encandiladas y que solo saben reírse y asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que yo digo. Al final me va a tocar hacer el trabajo yo solo. Menuda ayuda- farfulló Sirius.

-A mí tampoco me gusta la pareja que me ha tocado- dijo James con sorna.

-No me extraña, te ha tocado con Gerard Nicolson- dijo Peter.

-No, yo me refería a que si me hubiera tocado contigo, Evans, el trabajo nos habría quedado genial- dijo James, muy serio.

-Gracias, Potter- dijo Lily, sorprendida.

-De nada, Evans.

Mientras estaba teniendo lugar esta conversación, Hermione no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, buscando la mirada de Dumbledore o Mc Gonnagall, pero al parecer estaban ambos muy entretenidos hablando, hasta que Dumbledore alzó la vista hacia ella. Hermione levantó la mano e hizo un gesto como de arreglarse el cabello, pero de una forma peculiar, para indicarle al director que deseaba hablar con él. Dumbledore asintió de forma imperceptible y sonrió, dándole a entender que le había comprendido.

Hermione volvió su atención a la mesa, donde Lily estaba enseñándole a James un truco de cartas muggles (habéis leído bien, LILY a JAMES, sin gritarse), Remus le explicaba a Peter el problema de Astronomía que no entendía y Sirius la estaba mirando a ella.

-¿Qué hacías, Hermione?

-Nada- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa ¿la habría visto?- me estaba arreglando el pelo.

-Eso me pareció- dijo él, sonriendo- pero era un gesto un poco rebuscado ¿no?

-Ya, yo soy así- dijo ella.

-¿Y qué tal con Amos Diggory?- preguntó con retintín.

-Bien, no me ha puesto muchos problemas y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con lo que necesite en Herbología.

-Que bien- dijo serio- de todas maneras, Hermione, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirlo.

-Gracias, Sirius.

Cuando terminaron de cenar subieron a la sala común y se quedaron un rato charlando pero, como al dia siguiente tenían clase, se fueron en seguida a la cama.

Hermione esperó a que sus compañeras de dormitorio estuviesen dormidas para escabullirse por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y alcanzar el despacho del director. Se sentía un poco extraña al andar por los pasillos de noche sin el amparo de la capa invisible, pero Dumbledore le había dado permiso especial de estar por los pasillos fuera del horario normal de los alumnos, en atención a sus posibles misiones o reuniones con el Orden en el futuro.

Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione se inclinó y susurró:

-Meigas fritas.

La gárgola se apartó y dejó ver las escaleras que tenía detrás para que Hermione subiera. Al llegar a la puerta, llamó y entró. Allí estaba sentado Dumbledore, que la esperaba.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Buenas noches, señor- dijo Hermione- perdone que le haya pedido esta reunión tan tarde, pero tengo información.

-La escucho.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había escuchado oculta tras la estantería de la biblioteca. Cuando terminó Dumbledore empezó a pasearse con semblante preocupado.

-Algo así sospechaba yo. Bien hecho, Hermione.

-Señor, desgraciadamente no pude ver a esos alumnos, solo pude escuchar sus voces. Uno era Snape y otro Mulciber, pero a los demás…

-No importa. ¿Dijiste que van a volver a quedar dentro de dos semanas?

-Sí, señor.

Pues haz lo posible por estar allí para escuchar lo que puedas. Si dicen mas nombres, mejor, pues así podremos actuar mejor. De manera sutil, pero mejor.

-De momento solo están tanteando a los que parecen que tienen inclinación hacia Voldemort, pero temo que pronto empiecen a intimidar a la gente para que se una en contra de su voluntad- dijo Hermione.

-Eso también opino yo- dijo Dumbledore.

Pasaron unos minutos durante los cuales ambos empezaron a darle vueltas a la situación, hasta que Dumbledore dijo:

-Hermione, creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama, que mañana madrugas. Yo me comunicaré con los miembros de la Orden, les diré lo que me has dicho, y dentro de unos días tendremos una reunión, a la que asistirás, y empezaremos a pensar en cómo resolver el problema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hermione salió del despacho de Dumbledore, dándole vueltas a quienes podrían ser los que estuvieran en esa reunión. Su intuición, forjada de años de escuchar a Harry, le decía que todos eran Slytherins. Al día siguiente, decidió, empezaría a mirar entre los miembros de esa casa para ver si alguno le sonaba como futuro mortífago.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione había escuchado tras la estantería de la biblioteca de Hogwarts la conversación entre varios miembros de Slytherins. Unos días después de avisar a Dumbledore, tuvo lugar en el despacho de éste último una reunión con los miembros más relevantes de la Orden del Fénix para decidir cómo gestionar "la crisis" como habría dicho Ron. En esa reunión decidieron que primero había que averiguar cuantos componentes tenía ese grupo, quienes eran…etc. Y para ello era importante que Hermione estuviera en la biblioteca en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora en el día acordado, para poder averiguar más detalles.

En esas dos semanas que pasaron hasta que llegó el día acordado para la siguiente reunión del grupo de pequeños mortífagos, como los llamaba Moody, la vida en el castillo era monótona. Bueno, monótona, monótona, no. Estaban los merodeadores. A Hermione le recordaban un poco a Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, ya que eran tanto o quizá un poco más alborotadores que ellos. Mientras tanto Lily y Hermione se hicieron buenas amigas, ya que a ambas les encantaba leer, escuchar música, pasear… pero Lily tenía una vena bromista que sacaba muy de vez en cuando que Hermione no tenía y que las hacía estar todo el día riéndose. Los merodeadores, como nunca habían visto a Lily tan animada, se animaban a hacerles pequeñas bromas (no al estilo merodeador, que eran un poco más bestias), que ellas les devolvían con más interés aún, con lo que los seis se divertían de lo lindo.

Un día, justo la tarde anterior al día de la reunión de los Slytherins, estaban Lily y Hermione en la biblioteca haciendo unos deberes de Runas Antiguas que supuestamente Remus había terminado. Estaban tan concentradas escribiendo que no vieron a una pequeña ratilla que dejaba como un pequeño botón debajo de la silla de Hermione y después se fue corriendo. Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a sonar como un murmullo que solo oían las dos muchachas. Al mirar debajo de la silla encontraron el botón y Hermione lo cogió. En cuanto lo puso en la palma de su mano el botón empezó a soltar humo que las rodeó a las dos. En cuanto se disipó, en medio de toses, Hermione dijo:

-Lily, ¡tienes el pelo verde!

-Y tú- dijo Lily.

En la biblioteca entera se hizo el silencio hasta que todos los alumnos que había por ahí (que no eran muchos) empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Los mato- dijo Lily.

-Y yo te ayudo, amiga- contestó Hermione.

El sonido de las carcajadas atrajo a la señora Pince, que acabó echando a todo el mundo de la biblioteca porque no podían contener las carcajadas.

Lily llevó a Hermione por pasadizos secretos hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda sin ser vistas, pero eso no garantizaba que la broma no llegara a todo el alumnado en cuestión de unas horas. Por suerte para las chicas, casi todo el mundo estaba fuera del castillo, ya que era uno de los últimos días soleados que habría antes de la llegada del otoño, y solo había en la Sala Común tres chicos de séptimo curso que ni las miraron porque tenían las narices metidas en un libro muy gordo que estaban leyendo. Subieron las escaleras con mucho cuidado y en cuanto cerraron la puerta de su habitación (vacía, por supuesto) soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya me parecía a mí raro que no te hicieran alguna broma, Hermione. A todos los que llegan nuevos les hacen alguna, pero como tú te llevas bien con ellos, pensé que te librarías- dijo Lily- de todas maneras, no te preocupes, tengo en el baúl una poción para quitar manchas como esta. Nos lavamos el pelo con él y está solucionado.

Lily se agachó sobre el baúl para abrirlo y buscar la poción, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque se irguió de nuevo y empezó a pasearse por la habitación diciendo:

-De verdad, este Potter, no sé como tiene amigos que lo aguantan. No es nada serio, ni sabe cuando tiene que dejar las cosas. Además de que es un prepotente, un chulo…

-Lily, tranquilízate- dijo Hermione, parándose frente a ella- solo ha sido un poco de pintura, esta vez no ha hecho nada grave.

-Ja, es que si fuera por él… - dijo Lily.

-Vamos, Lily- dijo Hermione, tratando de calmarla- por lo que me han contado ellos de sus "épicas travesuras" de años anteriores, este año se están portando bastante bien. Vale, a lo mejor hacen alguna bromilla, no me mires así, pero no son tan graves. Créeme, he conocido gente que hasta con diecisiete años seguían haciendo bromas a lo grande- concluyó Hermione, pensando en Fred y George.

-Parezco un loca, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily.

-No.

-Es que Potter saca lo peor de mí- dijo con una sonrisa y se agachó para abrir el baúl.

Hermione miró como Lily sacaba un frasquito con una poción de color azul cielo y se la entregaba. Pero ella no hizo ademán de cogerlo.

-Lily- comenzó- no nos conocemos mucho, pero siempre me han dicho que soy una persona muy intuitiva y… perdóname si me meto donde no me llaman, pero creo que a ti te gusta James muchísimo.

Lily se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a Hermione como si estuviese loca.

-Mira, estoy convencida de que tú estás enamorada de él y que él siente lo mismo hacia ti.

Poco a poco la pelirroja se sentó en la cama.

- Potter sale con toda chica que pase por delante y que le haga un poco de caso. Me he pasado todos los años de Hogwarts viendo como Potter sale con una, a la semana la deja y se va con otra… no creo que ningún otro chico de Hogwarts tenga semejante currículum emocional. Excepto Black. Ese sí que puede alcanzar a Potter e incluso superarle.

Hermione sonrió por el desvió de la conversación, aunque le irritó un poco saber que Sirius había tenido tantas novias. En esas semanas que había pasado con los merodeadores y Lily había llegado a tenerle un gran cariño a todos, pero especialmente a James, que la trataba con una alegría contagiosa, a Sirius, que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, a Remus, que hacía todo lo posible por hacerla sentirse cómoda, y a Lily, que era la más parecida a ella.

-Vamos a ver, analicemos la situación- dijo Hermione jovialmente, sentándose al lado de Lily- James es un poco inmaduro…

-¿Un poco?

-Egocéntrico…

-Lo que más.

-Pero, tienes que tener en cuenta que tenemos dieciséis años- dijo Hermione- y los chicos tienen su madurez mental después que las chicas. Es verdad que no es muy delicado en cuanto a la declaración de sus sentimientos, pero ten en cuenta esto que te he dicho. James quiere hacerse notar ante ti y para destacar y que tú le veas lo que hace es hacer travesuras. Porque es entonces cuando tú le miras, le gritas, le hablas… lo que sea, aparte de que es un payaso nato. Ya te he dicho que no es muy maduro por su parte, pero es lo que cree que le dará resultados.

-Para llevar aquí solo un unas semanas te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas ¿no?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy muy intuitiva.

Ambas se miraron y se rieron. Luego Lily se quedó mirando el frasco de poción que tenía en las manos y empezó a hablar, sin mirar a su amiga.

-Me da miedo sufrir, Hermione. Es verdad que James me gusta desde el año pasado, pero tengo miedo de que no funcione, de sufrir, de que no seamos lo que el otro espera… además de que, vale, me gusta, pero me saca de mis casillas cuando se pone en plan chulito.

-Pero ¿y si sí lo sois?

-Eso no se puede saber- dijo Lily.

-Mira- dijo Hermione alzando las manos- yo no digo que ahora empecéis a salir. Date un tiempo. Si para cuando James se comporte como un adulto tú sigues enamorada de él… pues ya veréis lo que hacéis. Pero mientras tanto trata de tener un poco más de paciencia con él, que al final con tantas discusiones que tenéis, va a acabar el pobre deprimido.

Lily sonrió y levantó la cabeza.

-Gracias, Hermione. Te voy a adoptar como consejera.

-¿Incluso con estos pelos?- dijo Hermione, divertida, señalándose el pelo, aún verde.

Rieron animadamente. Después se metieron en el baño donde enjuagaron sus cabellos con la poción. Dejaron que actuara dos minutos y después aclararon. La poción les dejó el pelo como antes de la broma y, después de secarlo, decidieron bajar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Justo cuando Hermione iba a abrir la puerta se quedó quieta y dijo:

-Serán mis amigos, pero esta broma no se la perdono- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- dijo Lily, mirando a su amiga.

-No sé, el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts no resalta el color de los ojos de los chicos.

En cuanto las dos chicas entraron en el Gran Comedor empezaron los cuchicheos que esperaban por parte de todo alumno o alumna que se cruzaban. Se acercaron a dos sitios libres que quedaban al lado de los merodeadores.

-Buenas noches, chicas- dijo Sirius- me complace anunciarte, Hermione, que has superado la broma con éxito. Felicidades.

Hermione sonrió con dulzura mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Lily, que asintió y las dos sacaron las varitas de sus túnicas con una rapidez sorprendente y, Hermione apuntando a Sirius y a Remus y Lily a James y Peter, exclamaron:

-_Frutgodu caledix_

Las túnicas de los cuatro chicos cambiaron de color, y no de cualquier color, de colores sumamente llamativos: James vestía una túnica de color rosa bebé, Sirius la llevaba de azul turquesa con rosas estampadas, Remus llevaba una de color verde fosforito y Peter de color rojo intenso.

Todos en el Gran Comedor empezaron a reírse de forma escandalosa, sobre todo de James y Sirius, mientras las chicas se guardaban las varitas.

-Tenía que devolvérosla, chicos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Muy buena, Hermione- dijo Remus.

Se sentaron a la mesa a cenar mientras los chicos iban a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. En cuanto volvieron se sentaron a cenar los seis juntos. Hermione se fijó en que Lily hacía un esfuerzo por tener más paciencia con James, que la miraba completamente feliz. En cuanto acabaron de cenar se levantaron para salir del Gran Comedor y, en cuanto alcanzaron la puerta, oyeron una salva de aplausos y silbidos dirigidos a ellas, las que habían conseguido hacer una broma a los imbatibles merodeadores.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Por fin llegó el día en que los Slytherins habían de reunirse en la biblioteca. Desde que se levantó, Hermione no paró en todo el día. Estaba bastante nerviosa, además de preocupada por lo que pudiera oír: ¿Qué ocurría si la descubrían? ¿o si se encontraba con que alguno de los alumnos que allí habría era alguien a quien conocía? ¿y si…? ¿y si…? Toda aquella agitación se convirtió en actividad, ya que de ese modo mantenía la cabeza ocupada y sin pensar en lo que se le vendría encima aquella tarde.

Con la finalidad de que no descubriesen su misión, la muchacha fingió un sosiego que no sentía durante el día. Pero en cuanto el profesor Fraudiel, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dijo: _Ya podeis recoger. Ha terminado la clase _Hermione dijo apresuradamente:

-Chicos, yo me tengo que ir a la biblioteca, que tengo que buscar una cosa.

-Voy contigo- dijo Sirius- que yo también tengo que buscar información sobre el trabajo de Herbología.

-De… acuerdo- balbuceó Hermione.

-_Porras_- pensó Hermione- _no me puede ver espiando a los Slytherins. A ver qué se me ocurre…_

Una vez en la biblioteca Sirius y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa. Mientras Sirius buscaba información para su trabajo en un libro de Herbología, Hermione se había parapeteado tras un libro de Transformaciones. En vez de leer, Hermione miraba a cada alumno que pasaba por allí con la esperanza de ver a Snape o Mulciber, que eran los que ella conocía por estar en su clase de Pociones.

Cuando pasaron unos diez minutos de estar allí, la chica pudo ver cómo Mulciber miraba entre unas estanterías. Satisfecho al no encontrar a nadie, se sentó en la misma mesa de la otra vez. Después de un momento se sentaron en aquella mesa otros tres alumnos y Hermione decidió que ya era hora de ir a esconderse en la estantería con la finalidad de escuchar la conversación.

-Sirius, discúlpame, voy a ir al baño- susurró Hermione.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico sin levantar la vista del libro, aparentemente concentrado en la lectura.

Hermione se levantó de la silla con mucho sigilo y avanzó por los pasillos como si fuera a salir de la biblioteca, pero con un ágil movimiento se escondió en la misma estantería que la otra vez.

-¿Os ha seguido alguien?- susurró Mulciber.

-A mí no- dijo la chica con voz nasal a la que identificó como Marjorie O'Connor, una estudiante de Slytherin de cuarto curso.

-Ni a mí- dijo Snape- y Narcisa ha venido conmigo.

Narcisa Black, futura señora Malfoy, asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro. Una expresión que Hermione reconoció, ya que era la misma que lucía cada vez que la veía.

-Entonces vamos a comenzar- dijo Mulciber.

-Yo he estado investigando en quinto curso y hay unas tres personas a las que les gustaría entrar- dijo Marjorie.

-¿Estás segura de que no nos van a delatar?- preguntó con aires de suficiencia Narcisa.

-No soy idiota, Cissy- dijo enojada Marjorie- Tengo mis métodos para saberlo. Están sinceramente interesados.

-De acuerdo- dijo Snape- Yo he hablado con algunos de sexto y son cinco los que están dispuestos a servir al Señor Tenebroso.

-Fantástico- dijo Mulciber- Por nuestra parte, Narcisa y yo hemos hablado con algunos de séptimo y no hemos tenido tanta suerte: unas cuatro personas estarían dispuestas a venir.

-Es decir, que unas doce personas están reclutadas, más o menos- resumió Narcisa.

-Son pocas- dijo Marjorie.

-Ya, Lucius me dijo que el Señor Tenebroso contaba con que tuviéramos para este fin de semana unas veinte personas- se quejó Muciber.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa- dijo Narcisa- Dumbledore no nos quita ojo y si damos un paso en falso con un alumno ya le tenemos encima nuestro.

-Eso no pasaría si…- dijo Snape.

De pronto se giró y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ningún alumno escuchándolos. Cuando terminó, se acercó a sus compañeros y prosiguió en voz más baja:

-… si pudiéramos controlar su voluntad- terminó.

-¿Te refieres a la maldición Imperius?- preguntó Marjorie arqueando las cejas.

-Exacto.

-Estás loco- sentenció Mulciber- ya sabes que hemos estado practicando durante semanas y no ha habido manera de conseguirlo.

-Lo sé. De momento es imposible, pero quizá durante este curso lo consigamos- dijo Snape.

-Bueno, entonces ¿seguimos pensando en pedirles que vayan a Hogsmeade para la reunión?- preguntó Narcisa.

Hermione, oculta tras la estantería, sintió que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos. _¿Van a quedar todos los aspirantes a mortífagos?_

-Esa es la idea- dijo Mulciber- quedar con todos ellos el día de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, para ver si van en serio con la causa y ya de paso les hacemos la prueba.

Todos asintieron.

-Sugiero- dijo Marjorie- que quedemos en las Tres Escobas. Allí siempre está abarrotado y hay menos posibilidades que nos escuchen.

-Puff- se quejó Narcisa- eso está lleno de sangres sucias y de traidores a la sangre.

-Tranquila Cissy- dijo Marjorie- dentro de poco no habrá ningún impuro gracias al Señor Tenebroso.

Los Slytherin se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la biblioteca. Hermione se quedó mirando al vacío durante unos minutos, tratando de sintetizar toda la información en su mente: _han conseguido convencer a doce estudiantes de unirse a Voldemort, no han dicho que casa son, por tanto puede que sean de varias casas, además de Slytherins. También han dicho de quedar en las Tres Escobas el próximo día que haya excursión a Hogsmeade. Todo esto debo decírselo a Dumbledore._ Con esos pensamientos en su mente, Hermione salió de su escondite y se reunió con Sirius en la mesa donde habían estado.

-Hola- susurró Hermione.

-Hola- respondió él- has tardado.

-Es que había mucha cola para entrar al baño.

-Nunca entenderé porqué las mujeres siempre vais todas juntas al baño.

-Yo una vez fui sola y me atacó un trol- sonrió nostálgica Hermione. Gracias a ese trol se había hecho amigo el trío de oro del que formaba parte.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Y cómo fue eso?

Hermione le contó esa y muchas otras historias de sus aventuras junto con Harry y Ron. Sirius notó que Hermione y sus amigos estaban muy unidos y que ella sufría con su separación. Para animarla, el chico empezó a contarle historias de los merodeadores, en las que siempre acababa alguien escaldado, ya fuera Snape, Filch e incluso Lucius Malfoy en sus años de estudiante. Hermione no podía evitar reírse de tal manera que la señora Pince acabó echándolos a los dos.

Una vez en las escaleras, Hermione fingió que había quedado con Dora French, una Ravenclaw con la que coincidía en Runas Antiguas, para que ella le prestara unos apuntes, pero en cuanto perdió a Sirius de vista se escabulló al despacho de Dumbledore. Tenía que contarle lo que había escuchado.

Por su parte, Sirius se dirigía de vuelta a la sala común. No había podido sacar el libro que estaba consultando de Herbología porque la Señora Pince solo quería que tanto él como Hermione salieran de la biblioteca. Sirius sonrió. Le divertía sobremanera estar con Hermione. Era muy inteligente, eso se le veía, y muy divertida. Además, un experto don Juan como Sirius habría tenido que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que era una chica muy guapa.

-Pero es mi amiga- pensó- Esa sensación de bienestar que tengo cuando estoy con ella es porque es mi amiga. No puedo tener nada con ella.

Y es que para Sirius la amistad era sagrada. Nunca discutió con sus amigos por una chica y nunca una chica había llegado a meterse en el grupo y ganárselos a todos los merodeadores. Pero también es cierto que ninguna chica había hecho nacer en el muchacho las sensaciones que despertaba Hermione.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a la Sala Común y, hablando con James sobre el partido que habría el mes siguiente contra Slytherin, se le olvidó lo que venía rumiando todo el camino: estaba empezando a enamorarse.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Hermione estaba mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Era su primera salida a Hogsmeade desde su viaje en el tiempo y estaba un poco nerviosa, no por ir a Hogsmeade, sino por la reunión que tenía que presenciar.

Cuando informó a Dumbledore de lo que había escuchado a sus compañeros de Slytherin, el anciano profesor le encomendó la misión de acudir a las Tres Escobas a la hora de la cita y ver quiénes eran aquellos doce estudiantes que estaban supuestamente interesados en seguir a Voldemort, que últimamente estaba muy activo en sus escaramuzas contra muggles y magos.

Una de las cosas que más preocupaban a Hermione eran sus amigos: ¿Cómo escabullirse de ellos sin que la vieran? Imposible. Lo que más probablemente acabaría haciendo es ir con ellos a las Tres Escobas y escuchar la conversación mientras estaba con ellos. Hermione suspiró y siguió peinándose. Acababa de ponerse las últimas horquillas en el pelo cuando escuchó que Mary llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó- Vamos, que nos están esperando.

-Ya voy.

Hermione salió del baño para encontrarse a sus dos amigas esperándola. Ambas llevaban ya puestas sus capas, además de guantes, bufandas y gorros, ya que, a pesar de ser de últimos de Octubre, Halloween para ser más específicos, hacía ya mucho frío. Mary y Lily esperaron a que Hermione se abrigara también y juntas salieron de la habitación. Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontraron con los cuatro merodeadores, abrigados también, que las estaban esperando. Bueno, esperaban a Hermione y Lily, ya que Mary había quedado con su novio, Rob Gedeon, un Ravenclaw muy simpático.

-Hey, Hermione- dijo Sirius, muy animado- ya verás cómo te encanta el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-Seguro que te encanta- dijo Lily- podríamos visitar Dervish y Banges, que es una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, correos…

-Pero Lily- dijo James- ¿de verdad la vas a llevar a esos sitios?

-¿Porqué no?

-La vas a aburrir- dijo James suspirando.

-En realidad- dijo Hermione- me parecería interesante ir a esos sitios.

James abrió la boca horrorizado, meneó la cabeza como si estuviera disgustado y miró a Sirius de una forma muy significativa, como diciendo "Mujeres".

-Además, James- dijo Lily- Mas de una vez me he encontrado a Remus ahí y él no parecía aburrido, ¿verdad, Remus?

Remus, que hasta ahora estaba callado, asintió con la cabeza desde el sillón donde estaba sentado. Estaba muy pálido y tenía en su rostro una expresión de sufrimiento que intentaba controlar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Remus?- preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, solo un poco cansado. No pude dormir bien en el tren de regreso- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Hermione miró a Remus y sintió la compasión nacer en ella. Aunque había estado muy ocupada con la misión de los mortífagos, sabía que la pasada noche había sido luna llena. Durante ese tiempo, Remus había dicho a sus compañeros que tenía que irse a casa unos días porque su madre estaba enferma y que él iba una vez al mes durante tres días para verla y estar con ella. Aunque el resto del colegio se creyó la historia, Hermione sabía que Remus era un hombre-lobo, pues lo descubrió en su tercer año, en su tiempo, donde Remus Lupin había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En el mundo mágico, ser un hombre-lobo implicaba sufrir un vacío por parte de todos los integrantes de la comunidad mágica, no poder conseguir un buen empleo debido a su condición, nunca tener una relación duradera… Remus por lo menos había tenido la suerte de que sus mejores amigos James, Sirius y Peter se enteraron de su condición y no lo rechazaron, sino que se convirtieron en animagos de manera ilegal para poder acompañarle en sus dolorosas transformaciones.

Todo esto Hermione lo sabía porque había averiguado la historia en su tiempo, pero allí Remus, Sirius, James y Peter todavía no le habían contado nada y Lily tampoco parecía saberlo de momento, por lo que no podía expresarle sus deseos de recuperación a Remus, ni hacer nada que delatase que sabía su secreto, pues quería que Remus se lo explicara cuando estuviera listo y tuviera la suficiente confianza con ella como para contárselo.

-Yo sigo pensando que llevar a Hermione en su primera visita a Hogsmeade a esos sitios es un poco aburrido- dijo James, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione- Pero si a vosotros os gusta la idea, por mi está bien.

-Pues vaya- dijo Peter desanimado- yo quería ir a Zonko…

-Vamos a ver, Peter- dijo Sirius, armándose de paciencia- Hay tiempo de sobra para poder ir a Zonko. Además, la idea es enseñarle el pueblo a Hermione, por lo que también iremos a Zonko.

-Bueno- dijo Remus, levantándose con cuidado- ¿Vamos?

Los seis muchachos salieron de la sala común y fueron caminando hasta el vestíbulo, donde el señor Filch, el conserje, estaba comprobando que los alumnos que estaban en la fila delante de las puertas del castillo tenían la autorización pertinente para abandonar el castillo y visitar el pueblo.

Una vez fuera del castillo, siguieron un caminito que al cabo de diez minutos desembocaba en el pueblo Hogsmeade. Era un pueblo muy bonito, que estaba construido alrededor de una placita con una fuente en el centro. Allí se veía las Tres Escobas, la taberna de Cabeza de Puerco, Dervish y Banges, Zonko, Honeyducks… y al fondo se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos, llamada así, según la leyenda que corría por ese lugar desde hace unos seis años, por unos fantasmas muy bestias que vivían en esa casa y que gritaban, destrozaban muebles en medio de un gran escándalo.

Pasaron un rato agradable mientras paseaban por el pueblo enseñándole las tiendas a Hermione. Iban delante Hermione y Lily y los cuatro chicos tras ellas. En un momento dado, cuando Hermione se giró para enseñarle una pluma de Golondrina a Peter, se fijó en que James y Sirius sostenían a Remus, que tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy pálido. Sirius le estaba diciendo que regresaran al castillo y Remus negaba con la cabeza y se desprendía de las manos de sus amigos. Hermione giró la cabeza e hizo como que no había visto nada, pero en cuanto salieron de la Casa de las Plumas propuso ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas. Peter, James y Sirius asintieron entusiasmados, por lo que dirigieron sus pasos al bar.

Las Tres Escobas siempre estaba abarrotado de gente: alumnos, duendes, habitantes del pueblo… todos atendidos por la señora Rosmerta, una atractiva camarera, mucho más joven que cuando la conoció en su tiempo, que, recordó Hermione, traía de cabeza a todos, incluido Ron.

Se sentaron en una mesa todos juntos y Sirius se levantó del lado derecho de Hermione para ir a buscar unas bebidas, mientras todos los demás descansaban un poco. Mientras los demás comentaban el buen día que habían pasado, Hermione empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si veía a alguno de los Slytherins que habían quedado allí en diez minutos. Cuando paseó su mirada por la barra, se fijó en que Sirius estaba hablando con la señora Rosmerta mientras ella le pasaba las cervezas de mantequilla que habían pedido. Cuando las hubo reunido todas, Sirius dijo algo que hizo que la señora Rosmerta se riera a carcajadas y que un grupo de niñas de quinto año se le quedaran mirando embelesadas y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-_¿Pero esto que eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?- _pensó la chica- _Ni siquiera estando con nosotros puede dejar de coquetear con toda chica que se le cruce. Esto es el colmo, vamos._

Sin ser consciente de ello, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia donde Sirius seguía hablando con la camarera.

-Hola, Hermione- dijo Sirius, alegre- Te presento a la señora Rosmerta.

-Encantada- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa enorme- ¿Te ayudo con esas bebidas, Sirius?

-Claro.

En su intento por coger las botellas, Hermione quedó entre el chico y las niñas de quinto, que la miraron con odio. Hermione las sonrió y siguió a Sirius a su sitio. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, se fijó en que en la mesa de enfrente de ellos estaban sentados Snape y Narcisa Black.

-_Que suerte_- pensó la chica- _Ahora no tendré que buscarles por todo el local_.

-Menos mal que Hermione ha ido a ayudarte, ¿no Sirius?- dijo Remus con rintintín y una sonrisa en la boca- sino, no habrías podido traer todas las bebidas.

-No, la verdad es que no- dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione y mostrando una gran sonrisa Colgate- Muchas gracias.

-De nada- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Miró a sus amigos y les sorprendió a todos ellos mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione se sonrojó y tomó rápidamente un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. Al beber, levantó la mirada y se fijó en los alumnos que estaban sentados en la mesa de enfrente. Eran unos quince alumnos: Snape, Mulciber, O'Connor y Narcisa Black, los cabecillas. Con ellos estaban Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, Walden Macnair, Crabbe y Goyle, padres de sus compañeros de estudios en su tiempo, Avery, Nott, Zabini y otros cinco alumnos que conocía de vista. Estaban todos mirando a Mulciber con gran atención. Hermione se fijó en que uno de los más jovencitos, un chico rubio que iba Ravenclaw y que se sentaba al lado de O'Connor estaba muy pálido y con cara asustado.

-_¿Qué demonios…?_

En ese momento empezaron a oírse gritos en el exterior del bar. En el interior se quedaron todos callados y, todos a una, salieron del local. Lo que vió fuero dejó a Hermione horrorizada: un grupo de unos veinte encapuchados corrían por todo Hogsmeade atacando a los lugareños. Los alumnos mayores corrieron hacia los mortífagos mientras sacaban las varitas, con la clara intención de ayudar a los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Al mirar a su alrededor, Hermione se fijó en que Lily y los merodeadores habían sacado las varitas y se disponían a entrar en combate, Peter un poco más reticente. Al buscar rápidamente con la mirada a los alumnos reclutados dentro del colegio, no los vió, pero cuando se fijó mas, vió a Narcisa Black cubriéndose el rostro con una capucha negra y uniéndose a un grupo de quince personas que estaban junto a ella y que tenían puestas las capuchas…

-_O sea que esta es la prueba que decían_- pensó- _atacar Hogsmeade y a sus compañeros_.

-¡Hermione!

La chica se giró hacia Lily, que la había llamado, sacó su varita y siguió a sus amigos.

-Expelliarmus- exclamó Hermione, arrebatando la varita a un mortífago que estaba a punto de atacar a unos alumnos de primer curso.

- Desmaius- gritó un compañero del mortífago.

Hermione se apartó de un salto y alzó la varita, pero en ese momento Sirius se interpuso entre ella y el mortífago.

-¡Hermione, coge a los de primero y sal de aquí!- ordenó.

Hermione iba a responder, pero se fijo en la cara de susto de los niños de once años y decidió hacerle caso.

-Vamos, no os preocupéis- dijo ella, tranquilizadora- Venga, sacad la varita y a todo aquel mortífago que veáis le soltáis un hechizo… flipendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron y se colocaron en fila tras Hermione, mientras la chica barría la plaza con la mirada, evaluando la situación: Sirius, Peter y Lily luchaban cerca de ella contra seis mortífagos, James estaba cerca de la taberna Cabeza de Puerco ayudando al dueño, un hombre bajito y con una verruga en la frente, a levantarse del suelo, donde estaba tirado tras recibir un Desmaius. Por otra parte, Remus estaba al otro lado de la plaza, ayudando a los alumnos que estaban en Honeyducks durante el ataque a salir. En ese momento, Remus levantó la cabeza, vió a Hermione con los de primero y empezó a hacerle señas de que fueran con ellos de vuelta al castillo. Hermione asintió, se giró hacia los niños y les dijo:

-Mirad, vamos a travesar la plaza corriendo y nos vamos a unir a ese grupo de alumnos que van a volver al castillo. Mientras corremos, a todo aquel encapuchado que veáis, le hechizais, pero sin dejar de correr ¿entendido?

Ellos asintieron.

-Muy bien. Cuando cuente tres, corremos. Uno, dos, TRES.

El grupo de niños salió corriendo con Hermione en la retaguardia. Cuando iban por la mitad de la plaza un grupo de seis mortífagos salió de la Casa de las Plumas. Les miraron sorprendidos y les apuntaron con sus varitas.

-Desmaius- gritó Remus, derribando a uno.

-Talantalegra- gritó Hermione apuntando a otro.

-Avada…- empezó uno de ellos.

-REDUCTO- gritó Hermione, parándose en medio de la plaza y apuntando a la cornisa bajo la cual estaban los mortífagos. Ésta se desprendió, sepultando a los mortífagos bajo ella.

Hermione corrió hasta Remus y el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts pero ocurrió algo inesperado…

-¿¡Tú?!- gritó un mortífago que estaba a tres metros de ella- ATENCIÓN, UN MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN, ES ELLA, LA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CORNUALLES.

Hermione siguió corriendo, pero estaba conmocionada.

-_¿Cómo me han reconocido?_

Alertados por los gritos de su compañero, cinco mortífagos llegaron a la plaza y dispararon hechizos contra Hermione. La chica vió que Remus, al que tenía enfrente, se le abrían los ojos horrorizado mientras corría hacia ella, llamándola. En ese momento, Hermione notó una quemazón en la espalda, a la altura de los omóplatos.

-_Me han dado._

Lo último que oyó antes de que su mundo se sumiera en las tinieblas fue la voz de sus amigos, asustados. De todas esas voces, la que más destacaba, por su timbre de desesperación, era la de Sirius.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Sirius estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la enfermería junto a Remus, Peter, Lily y James, que tenía una mano puesta en su hombro en señal muda de apoyo.

Estaban sentados en silencio, esperando que la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, saliera de la enfermería para decirles que Hermione, su amiga, estaba recuperada del ataque sufrido. También estaban allí esperando el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonnagall y Alastor Moody, el auror.

-_Me pregunto por qué está aquí Moody_- pensó Sirius- _que estén Dumbledore y McGonnagall es normal, pero Moody no conocía a Hermione…_

-No os preocupéis- dijo James mirando a Sirius y a Lily, que eran los que más afectados estaban- cuando la llevamos al castillo no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibió el hechizo, por lo que es menos probable que tenga mucha repercusión en su salud…

Sirius, a pesar de las palabras de aliento de su mejor amigo, seguía sin pronunciar palabra desde que las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron tras Hermione y la señora Pomfrey. En el fondo se sentía culpable. Racionalmente sabía que no tenía culpa de nada, pero no dejaba de pensar que si hubiera estado más pendiente de Hermione, ahora no estarían esperando allí, sino que estarían en la Sala Común comentando la incidencia.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dejando salir a una señora Pomfrey con el rostro serio. Todos se pusieron en pié.

-¿Y?- preguntó Lily con la voz temblorosa- ¿Cómo está?

-La señorita Granger está estable, eso quiere decir que su vida no corre peligro, pero de todas maneras, aunque ha sido un hechizo leve, lo ha recibido en un sitio delicado, justo entre los omóplatos, por lo que, cuando despierte, va a estar dolorida y débil unos cuantos días.

-Eso quiere decir que se curará, ¿no?

-Sí, señor Lupin, se curará- sonrió la señora Pomfrey.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sentía que casi toda su tensión desaparecía.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Sirius, con la voz rota, después de estar tanto tiempo sin hablar.

-Señorita Evans, usted puede pasar- dijo la enfermera, franqueando el paso a Lily. Cuando la muchacha pasó, los chicos quisieron entrar tras ella, pero la señora Pomfrey se lo impidió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó inocentemente James.

-Ustedes cuatro tienen prohibida la entrada a la enfermería desde tercer curso, lo saben de sobra- dijo la enfermera.

-Señora Pomfrey- suplicó Remus- por favor, déjenos entrar, es nuestra amiga.

-Además- añadió James- no fue culpa nuestra que Henry Fawcett creyese que tomando crecehuesos crecería diez centímetros más. Si él tiene un problema con su estatura es cosa de él ¿no?

La profesora McGonnagall les miró arqueando una ceja y estaba a punto de ordenarles que dejasen de incordiar con sus súplicas a la enfermera cuando oyó que hablaba el director.

-Poppy- dijo Dumbledore- deja entrar a estos alumnos a la enfermería bajo mi responsabilidad. Estoy seguro que esta vez no van a causar ningún desastre.

La señora Pomfrey miró al directo sorprendida, pero dejó entrar a los merodeadores. Estos se acercaron a la cama donde estaba acostada Hermione. Se la veía como una muñequita, menuda y muy pálida. Estaba con el cuerpo tapado por una sábana, menos los brazos, que los tenía por fuera y llevaba un vendaje sobre la frente, donde Sirius recordaba que tenía una herida al caer al suelo tras el impacto del hechizo.

Al verla así Sirius sintió que lo invadía la ira y deseó tener enfrente a los mortífagos que habían dañado a Hermione.

-Que frágil parece así- dijo Peter.

-Sí- dijo Lily, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, Lily- dijo James- que la señora Pomfrey dijo que se iba a curar…

-Lo sé- contestó ella enjugándose las lágrimas- pero verla así me sobrepasa.

-A todos nos pasa, pelirroja- dijo Sirius situándose al otro lado de la cama de Hermione y sentándose en la silla que había.

Cerca de él, a menos de cinco centímetros, estaba la mano de Hermione. En otras circunstancias le habría dado vergüenza cogerle la mano a una chica delante de sus amigos, pero en ese momento no le importó. En el momento en que cogió su mano, la chica sacudió un poco el brazo, como si le hubiera dado un calambre, suspiró y abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Sirius.

-Hola- susurró Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó James.

-Muy cansada- dijo ella.

-Pues duérmete un ratito- dijo Sirius.

Entonces Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos, asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

A la mente de Sirius le llegaron una serie de recuerdos de esa mañana que había mantenido en el olvido mientras estuvo preocupado por la salud de Hermione:

_Hermione corrió hasta Remus y otros alumnos de Hogwarts pero un mortífago que estaba cerca de Hermione, pero a unos seis metros de Sirius gritó:_

_-¿¡Tú?! ATENCIÓN, UN MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN, ES ELLA, LA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE CORNUALLES._

No había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta entonces, cuando vió a Hermione tan alterada, preguntando por ellos.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione- dijo- no te conviene que te alteres.

-Sirius tiene razón- dijo Lily con dulzura.

-Pero…

-Dos segundos después de que te desmayaras aparecieron unos magos que, junto con Dumbledore, empezaron a repeler a los mortífagos que quedaban- explicó Remus- Mientras nosotros te llevamos al castillo, ellos se quedaron atrapándolos.

-Al llegar al castillo te llevamos de inmediato a la enfermería- continuó explicando Peter- y mientras la señora Pomfrey te examinaba, llegaron a la sala de espera tanto Dumbledore, como la profesora McGonnagall y Alastor Moody, el auror, que también llegó junto a Dumbledore. Nos explicaron que habían capturado a unos doce mortífagos y que querían saber cómo estabas. Como no sabíamos nada todavía se quedaron con nosotros hasta ahora.

-Oh- dijo simplemente Hermione, bajando la vista hasta las sábanas.

-Perdonadme, chicos- dijo Dumbledore, que estaba en el quicio de la puerta- me gustaría hablar con la señorita Granger a solas.

Al ver al director, Hermione trató de erguirse, pero las fuerzas la fallaron y se dejó caer los pocos centímetros que había conseguido levantarse.

-La enfermera dijo que necesitarías unos días para recobrarte, Hermione- dijo Lily.

-Así que no me hagas tonterías ¿eh?- dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

-Como ordene, jefe.

El chico sonrió y salió junto con los demás de la enfermería dejando a solas a Hermione con Dumbledore.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Dumbledore, junto con Moody y McGonnagall entraron en la habitación de Hermione.

-Bueno, Hermione ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore mirándola a través de las gafas.

-Mejor, señor. Gracias- respondió la chica.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pidió el director con seriedad.

-Verá, estaba en las Tres Escobas espiando a los alumnos de Slytherin que se habían citado allí. Estaban Snape, Mulciber, O'Connor y Narcisa Black. Con ellos estaban Regulus Black, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott, Zabini y otros cinco alumnos que me suenan de verlos aquí en Hogwarts. Mientras hablaban sonaron muchos gritos desde la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Salimos toda la cafetería para fuera y vimos que había como unos veinte mortífagos atacando el pueblo.

-De modo que esa era la prueba de la que les oíste hablar- murmuró Minerva sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Eso opino yo también - dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Bueno, debes saber, Hermione, que solo ha habido heridos leves entre los habitantes del pueblo y ningún alumno del colegio ha salido herido, excepto tú, ya que los más pequeños (de sexto para abajo) fueron conducidos por algunos alumnos mayores de regreso al colegio. Ha sido una suerte inmensa que los jóvenes Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna hayan decidido venir a darte una sorpresa esperándote en Hogsmeade, porque si ellos no hubieran dado la voz de alarma en cuanto llegaron los mortífagos…

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Hermione- ¿ellos han venido a verme?

-Claro- dijo Dumbledore- durante el verano os hicisteis muy buenos amigos y me pidieron que les avisara cuando se acercara vuestra primera excursión a Hogsmeade para venir y darte una sorpresa.

-¿y ahora donde están?- preguntó Hermione, mirando por toda la enfermería.

-Han ido de regreso al cuartel general para avisar de que estaban bien a sus familias.

-Oh- respondió Hermione. Le hubiera gustado verlos de nuevo.

-Pero no te preocupes, volverán en un rato, en cuanto hayan descansado- sonrió Minerva.

-De hecho ya estamos aquí- dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta.

Allí estaban Anthony, Zack, Marc, Lisa, Anne, Kate y Luna, todos con una sonrisa enorme en la cara por ver a su amiga, a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían. Se acercaron a la cama de Hermione y, por turnos, le dieron un sentido abrazo.

-¡Cuanto hacía que no te veíamos, chica del tiempo!- exclamó Anthony mientras se apartaba, tras darle el abrazo, para que Anne se pudiera acercar a Hermione.

-Puff- bufó la chica- hace por lo menos… ¿un mes?

-¿Solo?- respondió Marc- que despacio pasa el tiempo para nosotros.

-¡Hey!- respondió Luna- ¿Qué pasa, que te aburres de estar conmigo?

Marc puso cara de pánico y miró alternativamente a Anthony y a Luna, horrorizado y sin saber que contestar. Al ver esa reacción todos en la sala se pusieron a reír, excepto Hermione, que les miró con cara de sospecha.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó con una sonrisa picarona a sus dos amigos, que se pusieron rojos.

-Sí- dijo Marc- Luna y yo empezamos a salir la semana pasada.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa- ¡es fabuloso!

-¿Tu también, Hermione?- Anthony llevándose la mano a la frente con dramatismo.

Todos volvieron a reír con ganas. Dumbledore, Moody y McGonnagall dejaron la habitación discretamente para que Hermione pudiera conversar con sus amigos.

Así, Hermione acabó enterándose de que su amiga Lisa había empezado a salir también con un chico llamado Xenophillus que, a pesar de su ridículo nombre, era un importante periodista de El Profeta y, según Lisa, tenía una gran imaginación y sentido del humor. Por su parte, Anthony había entrado recientemente a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, por lo que ahora no podía estar a tiempo completo en la Orden. Anne y Kate, por su parte, habían montado entre las dos una pequeña Academia en la que enseñaban a sus alumnos técnicas de duelo y defensa, cosa que le pareció muy interesante a Hermione. Era como una especie de ED. Las chicas le preguntaron si querría unirse al equipo cuando acabase el colegio, pero ella lo rechazó. En cambio sí aceptó que le enviaran los nombres de los alumnos matriculados cada cierto tiempo y que les dijese si allí había un potencial mortífago.

Tras una hora de animada charla, y después de escuchar el susto que se llevó Lisa al ver que su rana, la cual había dejado en su acuario en el salón, había aparecido cinco minutos después en su habitación en el piso de arriba antes de saber que Kate se había comprado otra rana y la había dejado un minuto en la habitación que Lisa y ella compartían, Anne preguntó:

-Bueno, Hermione. ¿En qué has andado tan ocupada este mes?

-Ya sabes, con la misión de los mortífagos infiltrados. También he tenido que ir a clase, que cada vez se va poniendo más difícil. He estado liadísima. ¿Tú te puedes creer que no haya tenido ni un solo minuto libre para ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro sobre viajes en el tiempo?

-Tranquila, amiga, que ya verás cómo puedes- dijo con dulzura Lisa.

-Sí- dijo Marc- ¿Qué problema deberías tener tú para conseguirlo?

-Pueeees- dijo Hermione pensativa- ¿Qué tengo muchos problemas y cosas que hacer ahora mismo?

-Perdona, Hermione- interrumpió Kate- ¿Esto es tuyo?

Kate se acababa de sentar en una de las sillas de al lado de su cama y, debajo de ella, encontró una cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de corazón. Hermione lo reconoció como el colgante de Lily, el que le regaló su madre el día que se fue a Hogwarts por primera vez.

-Es de Lily, una amiga mia- contestó- vino a verme hace un rato y se le habrá soltado. Dejalo en la mesilla. Cuando vuelva se lo devolveré.

- A lo que íbamos- dijo Anthony, mirando con ceño a Kate-Eres una chica de dieciséis años que ha viajado en el tiempo y que lleva desde el verano luchando contra Voldemort en la Orden de Fénix y a las órdenes de Dumbledore.

-Has aprendido a luchar contra Él y contra todos los suyos…- terció Lisa.

-Estás impidiendo que mucha gente que tú conoces en el futuro se conviertan en mortífagos con tus conocimientos- dijo Marc.

-Y estas evitando que mucha gente muera- finalizó Anne- así que… ¿Qué podría vencer a…?

-¿Hermione?- dijo alguien con voz trémula. Todos a una giraron hacia esa voz.

En el quicio de la puerta estaban James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Todos miraban a Hermione con la boca abierta, tratando de asimilar lo que habían oído.


End file.
